Paixão sem limites
by Meiling.briefs
Summary: Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela. / ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Prólogo

Olá. Estou aqui com uma adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Sinopse:** Haruno Sakura não teve uma adolescência normal. Ela passou os últimos três anos cuidando da mãe doente. Após a sua morte, Sakura foi obrigada a vender a casa da família no Alabama para arcar com as despesas médicas. Agora, aos 19 anos, está sozinha e sem lugar para ficar. Então não tem outra escolha senão pedir ajuda ao pai que as abandonara.

Ao chegar a Rosemary, na Flórida, ela se depara com uma mansão à beira-mar e um mundo de luxo completamente diferente do seu. Para piorar, o pai viajou com a nova esposa para Paris, deixando Sakura ali sozinha com o filho dela, que não parece nada satisfeito com a chegada da irmã postiça.

Uchiha Sasuke é filho da madrasta de Sakura com um famoso astro do rock. Ele tem 24 anos, é lindo, rico, charmoso e parece ter o mundo inteiro a seus pés. Extremamente sexy, orgulha-se de levar várias garotas para a cama e dispensá-las no dia seguinte. Sakura sabe que deve ficar longe dele, mas não consegue evitar a atração que sente, ainda mais quando ele começa a dar sinais de que sente a mesma coisa.

Convivendo sob o mesmo teto, eles acabam se entregando a uma paixão proibida, sobre a qual não têm nenhum controle. Mas Sasuke guarda um segredo que Sakura não deve descobrir e que pode mudar para sempre as suas vidas.

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

 _Ele estendeu o braço para pegar a minha mão e me puxou para dentro. Sem dizer nada, empurrou-me contra a parede e me prendeu ali._

 _— Enfie isso na sua cabeça. Não posso tocar em você. Quero tanto fazer isso que está doendo, mas não posso. Não vou magoar você. Você é... perfeita, intocada. E no final nunca me perdoaria._

 _Meu coração batia tão forte que chegada a doer. A tristeza nos olhos dele não era algo que eu tivesse conseguido ver lá fora. Ali dentro, podia enxergar emoção naquelas profundezas caligens . A testa dele estava cheia de vincos, como se algo o estivesse machucando._

 _— E se eu quiser que você toque em mim? Talvez eu não seja tão intocada assim. Talvez já esteja maculada._

 _Meu corpo era praticamente intocado, mas, encarando os olhos de Sasuke, tudo o que eu queria era aliviar a sua dor._

 _Não queria que ele ficasse longe de mim. Queria fazê-lo sorrir. Aquele rosto lindo não devia parecer tão atormentado._

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **O** que eu costumava ver estacionado em frente a uma casa onde estivesse ocorrendo uma festa eram caminhonetes com lama nos pneus, não automóveis caros e importados. Pelo menos vinte deles ocupavam o comprido acesso de carros daquela casa. Parei a picape Ford de quinze anos da minha mãe em cima da grama para não atrapalhar a saída de ninguém.

Meu pai não tinha me dito que daria uma festa esta noite. Na verdade, não tinha me dito quase nada.

Ele tampouco havia aparecido para o funeral da minha mãe. Se eu não precisasse de um lugar para morar, não estaria ali. Tive que vender a casinha que a minha avó nos deixara para pagar as últimas despesas médicas da minha mãe.

Tudo que me restava eram as minhas roupas e a picape. Ligar para o meu pai depois de ele não aparecer nem uma vez sequer durante os três anos da batalha da minha mãe contra o câncer foi complicado.

Complicado, mas necessário: ele era o único parente que me restava.

Olhei para a imensa casa de três andares situada bem em cima da areia branca da praia de Rosemary, na Flórida.

Aquela era a nova casa do meu pai. Sua nova família. Eu não iria me encaixar ali.

De repente, alguém abriu com um tranco a porta da minha picape. Por instinto, levei a mão até debaixo do assento e peguei a minha nove milímetros. Levantei-a e apontei em cheio para o intruso, segurando-a com as duas mãos e pronta para puxar o gatilho.

— Caraca... Eu ia dizer que você estava perdida, mas agora digo o que você quiser. Só guarda esse troço, por favor.

Do outro lado da minha pistola estava um sujeito de cabelos loiros desgrenhados e arrepiados, com as duas mãos para cima e os olhos arregalados.

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas e mantive a pistola firme. Ainda não sabia quem era aquele cara. Puxar a porta da picape de alguém com um tranco não era um jeito normal de cumprimentar um desconhecido.

— Não, acho que não estou perdida. Aqui não é a casa de Kizashi?

O sujeito engoliu em seco, nervoso.

— Hã... Com esse troço apontado para a minha cara eu não consigo pensar direito. Você está me deixando bem nervoso, meu bem. Poderia baixar a pistola antes que aconteça um acidente?

Acidente? Sério? O cara estava começando a me irritar.

— Eu não conheço você. Está escuro aí fora e eu estou sozinha em um lugar desconhecido. Então me desculpe se eu não me sentir muito segura neste momento. Pode confiar em mim: não vai acontecer acidente nenhum. Eu sei manejar uma pistola muito bem.

O cara não pareceu acreditar em mim e, agora que eu estava olhando melhor, não me parecia realmente ameaçador. Mesmo assim, eu ainda não estava pronta para baixar a arma.

— Kizashi? — repetiu ele devagar. Começou a balançar a cabeça, então parou. — 'Peraí, o padrasto novo do Sasuke se chama Zashi. Eu o conheci antes dele e Mikoto viajarem para Paris.

Paris? Sasuke? Como assim? Esperei mais explicações, mas o cara continuou a encarar a pistola, prendendo a respiração. Com os olhos fixos nele, baixei a arma e me certifiquei de acionar a trava de segurança antes de guardá-la debaixo do banco do motorista. Talvez sem a pistola ele conseguisse se concentrar e me explicar.

— Você tem porte de arma para esse troço? — perguntou ele, sem acreditar.

Eu não estava com disposição para conversar sobre o meu direito de portar armas. Precisava de respostas.

— Kizashi está em Paris? — perguntei, querendo uma confirmação. Ele sabia que eu chegaria hoje. Tínhamos nos falado na semana anterior, depois que vendi a casa.

O sujeito fez que sim devagar e relaxou a postura.

— Você o conhece? — perguntou.

Na verdade, não. Desde que ele tinha abandonado a minha mãe e eu havia cinco anos, eu só o vira umas duas vezes. Eu me lembrava do pai que assistia às minhas partidas de futebol e fazia hambúrgueres na churrasqueira do quintal para as festas dos vizinhos do bairro. O pai que eu tivera até o dia em que a minha irmã gêmea, Sakuya, morreu em um acidente de carro... Quando ele estava dirigindo.

Nesse dia, ele mudou e se tornou o homem que não me ligava para saber se eu estava bem enquanto cuidava da minha mãe doente. Esse homem eu não conhecia. Nem um pouco.

— Sou a filha dele. Sakura.

O cara arregalou os olhos, jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Qual era a graça? Estava esperando que explicasse quando ele estendeu a mão.

— Venha cá, Sakura. Quero apresentar você a uma pessoa. Ele vai amar saber disso.

Encarei a mão dele e estendi o braço para pegar a minha bolsa.

— Tem outra arma aí nessa bolsa? Devo avisar a todo mundo para não te irritar?

O tom provocador da voz dele me impediu de dizer alguma grosseria.

— Você abriu a minha porta sem bater. Fiquei com medo.

— E a sua reação instantânea quando sente medo é apontar uma arma? Caramba, menina, de onde você é? A maioria das garotas que eu conheço daria um gritinho ou alguma coisa assim.

A maioria das meninas que ele conhecia não fora forçada a se proteger nos últimos três anos. Precisei cuidar da minha mãe, mas não tinha ninguém para cuidar de mim.

— Eu sou do Alabama. — respondi, ignorando a mão dele e saltando sozinha da picape.

A brisa do mar bateu no meu rosto e o cheiro salgado da praia era inconfundível. Eu nunca tinha visto uma praia. Pelo menos não ao vivo. Apenas em fotos e filmes, mas o cheiro era exatamente o que eu imaginava que seria.

— Quer dizer então que é verdade o que dizem sobre as meninas de Bama — retrucou ele e isso me chamou a atenção.

— Como assim?

Ele desceu os olhos pelo meu corpo e tornou a subir até o meu rosto. Abriu um sorriso.

— Jeans justo, camiseta sem manga e uma pistola. Caramba, acho que errei de estado.

Revirei os olhos e abri a traseira da picape. Tinha uma mala e várias caixas que precisava levar para a Legião da Boa Vontade.

— Deixe eu te ajudar.

Ele deu a volta e estendeu as mãos para dentro da caçamba da picape para pegar a mala que a minha mãe mantivera guardada no armário para a "viagem de carro" que nunca chegamos a fazer. Ela vivia dizendo que um dia iríamos atravessar o país e subir a costa oeste. Isso foi antes de ela ficar doente.

Espantei essas lembranças e me concentrei no presente.

— Obrigada, hã... Acho que não sei o seu nome.

O cara puxou a mala e se virou de volta para mim.

— Como assim? Esqueceu de perguntar quando estava com a arma apontada para a minha cara?

Dei um suspiro. Bem, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco com a pistola, mas ele me assustara.

— Meu nome é Naruto. Eu sou... hã... amigo do Sasuke.

— Sasuke? — O mesmo nome outra vez. — Quem é Sasuke?

O sorriso de Naruto tornou a se abrir.

— Você não sabe quem é Sasuke? — Ele estava achando muita graça. — Porra, que bom que eu vim aqui hoje. — Ele virou a cabeça em direção à casa. — Vamos. Vou apresentar você.

Fui andando ao seu lado enquanto ele me conduzia até a casa. Quando nos aproximamos, a música lá dentro ficou mais alta. Se o meu pai não estava lá, quem estaria?

Mikoto era a mulher dele, mas isso era tudo o que eu sabia. Será que aquela festa era dos filhos dela? Quantos anos eles tinham?

Mikoto tinha filhos, não tinha? Eu não me lembrava. Meu pai fora muito vago ao falar dela. Dissera que eu iria gostar da minha nova família, mas não mencionou quem era essa família exatamente.

— Esse Sasuke mora aqui? — perguntei.

— Mora. Bem, pelo menos no verão. Ele se muda para as suas outras casas conforme a estação.

— _Outras_ casas?

Naruto deu uma risada.

— Você não sabe nada sobre a família para a qual o seu pai entrou, né, Sakura?

Mal sabia ele. Fiz que não com a cabeça.

— Então, rápida miniaula antes de entrarmos na loucura — disse ele, parando no alto da escada que conduzia à porta da frente e olhando para mim. — Uchiha Sasuke é o seu irmão postiço. É filho único do famoso baterista do Slacker Demon, Uchiha Fugaku. Os pais dele nunca se casaram. A mãe, Mikoto, era groupie quando jovem. Essa casa é dele. A mãe mora aqui porque ele deixa. — Ele parou e olhou para a porta bem na hora em que ela se abriu. — E toda essa gente aqui é amiga dele.

Uma ruiva alta e longilínea me encarava da porta, usando um vestido curto azul-royal e um par de sapatos de salto que me fariam quebrar o pescoço se eu tentasse calçá-los.

Percebi o desagrado na sua expressão mal-humorada.

Eu não sabia muita coisa sobre aquele tipo de gente, mas sabia que as minhas roupas de loja de departamento não eram algo que ela aprovasse. Ou isso, ou tinha uma barata andando em cima de mim.

— Oi, Karin — falou Naruto.

— Quem é ela? – perguntou a garota, olhando para ele.

— Uma amiga. Não faça essa cara de quem chupou limão, Ka; não fica bem em você — respondeu ele, estendendo a mão para segurar a minha e me puxar para dentro da casa.

A sala não estava tão cheia quanto eu imaginara. Quando passamos pelo grande saguão aberto, um arco ia dar no que imaginei ser uma sala de estar. Mesmo assim, era bem maior do que a minha casa inteira, ou melhor, minha ex-casa.

Duas portas de vidro se abriam para uma vista do mar de tirar o fôlego. Eu queria ver aquilo de perto.

— Por aqui — informou Naruto.

Falava comigo enquanto se encaminhava até um... Bar? Sério mesmo? Tinha um bar dentro de casa?

Olhei de relance para as pessoas ao nosso redor. Todas paravam um instante para me dar uma rápida conferida de cima a baixo. Eu estava me destacando à beça.

— Sasuke, esta é a Sakura, acho que talvez ela seja sua. Encontrei-a lá fora com um ar meio perdido – disse Naruto.

Desviei os olhos daquela gente curiosa para ver quem era aquele tal de Sasuke.

Ai. Ai, ai, ai.

— É mesmo? — respondeu Sasuke com uma voz preguiçosa, arrastada. Com uma cerveja na mão, ele se inclinou para a frente no sofá branco. — Ela até que é gata, mas é muito novinha. Não dá para dizer que é minha.

— Ah, ela é sua, sim. Considerando que o papai dela fugiu para passar as próximas semanas em Paris com a sua mamãe... Eu diria que agora ela é sua, sim. Eu bem que ofereceria a ela um quarto na minha casa se você preferisse. Quer dizer, se ela prometer deixar a arma na picape.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e me estudou com atenção. Os olhos dele tinham uma cor esquisita. Surpreendente e incomum. Não eram castanhos nem cor de avelã. Eram de uma cor quente, negros com um pouco de prateado. Eu nunca tinha visto nada como aquilo. Seriam lentes de contato?

— Nem por isso ela é minha — respondeu ele por fim, recostando-se no sofá.

Naruto pigarreou.

— Está de brincadeira, não está?

Sasuke não respondeu. Em vez disso, tomou um grande gole da garrafa longneck que tinha nas mãos. Seus olhos agora estavam cravados em Naruto e pude ver o alerta na sua expressão. Ele iria me pedir para ir embora a qualquer momento.

Aquilo não era nada bom. Eu tinha apenas 20 dólares na bolsa e estava quase sem gasolina. Já tinha vendido tudo de valor que possuía.

Ao ligar para o meu pai, explicara que só precisava de um lugar para ficar até arrumar um emprego e ganhar dinheiro suficiente para encontrar onde morar. Ele concordara na hora e me dera o seu endereço, dizendo que adoraria que eu ficasse na sua casa.

Sasuke prestava atenção em mim outra vez. Estava esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa. O que queria que eu dissesse? Um leve sorriso de ironia moveu os seus lábios e ele piscou para mim.

— Estou com a casa cheia de convidados hoje. E a minha cama já está lotada. — Ele desviou os olhos para Naruto. — Acho que é melhor ela procurar um hotel até eu conseguir falar com o _papai_ dela.

A repulsa na sua língua ao pronunciar a palavra "papai" não passara despercebida. Ele não gostava do meu pai. Na realidade, eu não podia culpá-lo. Afinal, aquilo não era problema dele. Quem me mandara até ali fora o meu pai. Eu tinha gastado quase todo o meu dinheiro em gasolina e comida durante o trajeto. Por que fui confiar naquele homem?

Estendi a mão e peguei a alça da mala que Naruto ainda segurava.

— Ele tem razão. É melhor eu ir embora. Foi uma péssima ideia. — falei, sem olhar para Naruto.

Puxei a mala com força e ele a soltou com alguma relutância. Conforme caía a ficha de que eu estava prestes a ficar sem casa, senti lágrimas arderem nos meus olhos. Não consegui olhar para nenhum dos dois.

Mantendo os olhos baixos, virei-me e me dirigi para a porta. Ouvi Naruto batendo boca com Sasuke, mas me forcei a não escutar. Não queria ouvir o que aquele cara lindo estava dizendo sobre mim. Ele não gostava de mim. Isso tinha ficado claro. Meu pai não parecia ser um membro bem-vindo da família.

—Já vai, tão cedo? — perguntou-me uma voz meio pegajosa.

Ergui os olhos e deparei com o sorriso satisfeito da menina que abrira a porta. Ela tampouco me queria ali. Será que eu era tão repulsiva assim para aquelas pessoas? Tornei a olhar para o chão e abri a porta. Era orgulhosa demais para deixar aquela vaca mesquinha me ver chorar.

Quando estava segura do lado de fora, deixei escapar um soluço e andei até a minha picape. Se não estivesse carregando a mala, teria corrido. Precisava da segurança da picape. Meu lugar não era ali, naquela casa ridícula com aquela gente metida. Estava com saudades de casa. Da minha mãe. Outro soluço escapuliu. Fechei a porta da picape e a tranquei.

* * *

 **N/F:** _Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. Estou aguardando cada um de vocês nos comentários. Nos vemos ainda essa semana!_


	2. Capítulo 1

Adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **E** nxuguei os meus olhos e me forcei a respirar fundo. Não podia desmoronar agora. Não tinha desmoronado ao segurar a mão da minha mãe enquanto ela dava o último suspiro ou quando o seu caixão fora baixado para dentro da terra fria. Também não desmoronara ao vender o único lugar que tinha para morar. Não iria desmoronar agora. Iria sair dessa.

Não tinha dinheiro suficiente para um quarto de hotel, mas tinha a minha picape. Poderia morar nela. Meu único problema seria arrumar um lugar seguro para estacionar durante a noite. Aquela cidade parecia segura, mas eu tinha quase certeza de que aquela picape velha estacionada em qualquer lugar durante a noite chamaria a atenção. A polícia viria bater na minha janela antes mesmo de eu conseguir pegar no sono. Eu teria que gastar meus últimos 20 dólares em gasolina.

Concluí que teria que ir até uma cidade maior, onde a minha picape passasse despercebida em um estacionamento.

Talvez eu pudesse estacionar atrás de um restaurante e arrumar um emprego por lá. Não precisaria de gasolina para ir e voltar do trabalho. Minha barriga roncou, lembrando-me de que não comia desde a manhã. Precisaria gastar alguns dólares em comida. E rezar para arrumar um emprego quando amanhecesse.

Eu ficaria bem. Virei a cabeça para olhar atrás da picape antes de engatar a marcha a ré. Olhos pretos me encaravam.

Dei um gritinho antes de perceber que era Sasuke. O que ele estava fazendo em pé do lado da minha picape? Será que tinha saído para garantir que eu sumiria do seu terreno? Eu realmente não queria mais falar com ele. Comecei a desviar os olhos e a me concentrar em sair dali quando ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas para mim. O que significava aquilo?

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não estava nem aí. Mesmo que ele estivesse sexy para caramba fazendo aquilo. Comecei a acelerar a picape, mas, em vez do ronco do motor, tudo que ouvi foi um clique e silêncio. _Ah, não. Agora não. Por favor, agora não._

Girei as chaves e rezei para estar enganada. Sabia que o marcador de combustível estava quebrado, mas prestara atenção na quilometragem. Não deveria estar sem gasolina. Ainda tinha alguns quilômetros. Sabia que tinha.

Bati com a palma da mão no volante e xinguei a picape várias vezes, mas nada aconteceu. Eu estava ferrada. Será que Sasuke chamaria a polícia? Ele queria tanto que eu fosse embora que tinha saído para se certificar. Agora que eu não conseguia ir embora, será que ele mandaria me prender? Ou pior: chamar um reboque? Se ele fizesse isso, eu não teria dinheiro para recuperar a picape. Pelo menos na cadeia eu teria cama e comida de graça.

Engoli em seco, abri a porta da picape e torci pelo melhor.

— Problemas? — perguntou ele.

Minha frustração era tanta que eu queria gritar, mas apenas concordei.

— Acabou a gasolina.

Sasuke deu um suspiro. Não falei nada. Decidi que o melhor naquela situação era aguardar o veredito. Eu sempre poderia implorar depois.

— Quantos anos você tem?

O quê? Ele estava mesmo perguntando a minha idade? Eu estava presa no acesso de carros da sua casa, ele queria que eu fosse embora e, em vez de conversar sobre as minhas alternativas, ele estava perguntando a minha idade? Que cara estranho.

— Dezenove — respondi.

Sasuke levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

— Sério?

Eu estava fazendo força para não me irritar. Precisava que aquele cara tivesse compaixão de mim. Forçando-me a engolir o comentário irônico que estava na ponta da minha língua, sorri.

— Sério.

Sasuke sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Foi mal. É que você parece mais nova. — Ele _parou_ e os seus olhos desceram pelo meu corpo e tornaram a subir. O súbito calor no meu rosto foi constrangedor. — Retiro o que eu disse. Seu corpo tem toda a pinta de 19. É o seu rosto que parece muito jovem. Você nunca usa maquiagem?

Era uma pergunta? O que ele estava fazendo? Eu queria saber o que o futuro me reservava, não falar sobre o fato de que usar maquiagem era um luxo ao qual eu não podia me dar. Além disso, meu ex-namorado (e atual melhor amigo) Sasori sempre dizia que eu não precisava de mais nada para melhorar a minha aparência. O que quer que isso significasse.

— A gasolina acabou. Eu tenho 20 dólares na bolsa. Meu _pai_ fugiu e me abandonou depois de me dizer que me ajudaria. Acredite em mim: ele era a ÚLTIMA pessoa para quem eu pediria ajuda. E não, eu não uso maquiagem. Tenho problemas mais graves no momento do que ficar bonita. E agora, você vai chamar a polícia ou um reboque? Se eu puder escolher, prefiro a polícia. — Fechei a boca para encerrar o meu desabafo. Ele tinha me pressionado e eu não consegui segurar a língua. Agora cometi o erro de dar a ele a ideia do reboque. Merda.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e me observou. Quase não consegui suportar o silêncio. Eu acabara de compartilhar informação demais com aquele sujeito. Se ele quisesse, poderia dificultar a minha vida.

— Eu não gosto do seu pai e, pelo tom da sua voz, você também não. — disse ele, perspicaz. — Tem um quarto vazio hoje à noite. Vai ficar vazio até a minha mãe voltar. Eu não peço para a empregada dela vir quando ela está viajando. Nas férias dela, Anko só vem fazer faxina uma vez por semana. Você pode ficar no quarto dela debaixo da escada. É pequeno, mas tem cama.

Ele estava me oferecendo um quarto. Eu não iria cair em prantos. Poderia fazer isso mais tarde. E, pelo menos, não iria para a cadeia. Graças a Deus.

— Minha alternativa é esta picape. Posso garantir a você que o que está me oferecendo é bem melhor. Obrigada.

Sasuke franziu o cenho por um instante, mas a expressão logo sumiu e o sorriso descontraído voltou a surgir no seu rosto.

— Cadê a sua mala? — indagou ele.

Fechei a porta da picape e fui até a traseira para pegar a mala. Antes que eu pudesse estender a mão, um corpo quente com um cheiro desconhecido e delicioso se esticou por cima do meu. Congelei enquanto Sasuke pegava a minha mala e a puxava para fora.

Eu me virei e ergui os olhos para ele. Sasuke piscou.

— Posso carregar a sua mala. Não sou tão babaca assim.

— O-obrigada — gaguejei, sem conseguir desgrudar o meu olhar.

Os olhos dele eram inacreditáveis. Os grossos cílios pretos que os emolduravam pareciam quase um delineador. Ele tinha um realce natural em volta dos olhos. Que injustiça. Os meus cílios eram louros. Eu daria tudo para ter cílios iguais aos dele.

— Ah, que bom que você a deteve. Eu estava dando cinco minutos antes de sair para me certificar de que não tinha afugentado totalmente a garota.

A voz conhecida de Naruto me fez sair do meu transe e eu me virei, grata pela interrupção. Estivera encarando Sasuke feito uma idiota. Estava surpresa de que ele não tivesse mandado eu dar o fora outra vez.

— Ela vai ficar no quarto da Anko até eu conseguir falar com o pai dela e dar algum outro jeito. — Sasuke soava contrariado. Entregou a mala a Naruto e disse: E Tome, mostre o quarto a ela. Tem gente me esperando.

Sasuke se afastou sem olhar para trás. Foi preciso toda a minha força de vontade para não ficar olhando enquanto ele ia embora. Principalmente porque o seu traseiro naquele jeans justo era muito tentador. Ele não era alguém por quem eu devesse me sentir atraída.

— Esse cara é mal-humorado demais — comentou Naruto, balançando a cabeça e olhando para mim. Não pude discordar.

— Não precisa carregar a minha mala lá para dentro de novo — falei, estendendo a mão para pegá-la.

Naruto afastou a mala da minha mão.

— Por acaso, eu sou o irmão gentil. Não vou deixar você carregar esta mala tendo um par de braços muito fortes, para não dizer muito impressionantes, para carregá-la.

Eu teria sorrido, se não fosse a palavrinha que me fez virar a cabeça na sua direção.

— Irmão? — perguntei.

Naruto sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos.

— Acho que me esqueci de dizer que eu sou filho do marido número dois da Mikoto. Ela ficou casada por doze anos com o meu pai, desde que eu tinha 3 anos e Sasuke, 4. Quando se separaram, Sasuke e eu já éramos irmãos. O simples fato do meu pai ter se divorciado da mãe dele não mudou nada para a gente. Fomos para a faculdade juntos e entramos até para o mesmo grêmio.

Ah, certo. Por essa eu não esperava.

— Quantos maridos a Mikoto teve?

Naruto deixou escapar uma risada curta e dura. Em seguida, começou a andar em direção à porta.

— O seu pai é o número quatro.

Meu pai era um idiota. Aquela mulher parecia trocar de marido como quem troca de calcinha. Quanto tempo demoraria para se livrar dele e partir para outra?

Naruto tornou a subir a escada e não me disse mais nada enquanto seguia na direção da cozinha. Era um cômodo imenso, com bancadas de mármore preto e aparelhos complicados. Lembrava aqueles lugares que saem nas revistas de decoração. Ele abriu uma porta que parecia uma grande despensa com espaço para uma pessoa entrar. Sem entender, olhei em volta e o segui até lá dentro. Ele foi até o fundo e abriu outra porta.

Havia espaço suficiente para ele entrar e pôr a minha mala em cima da cama. Era óbvio que estávamos debaixo da escada. Espremido entre a cama e a parede tinha um criado-mudo. Tirando isso, mais nada.

— Não tenho a menor ideia de onde você pode guardar a sua mala. Este quarto é bem pequeno. Para ser sincero, é a primeira vez que venho aqui. – Naruto balançou a cabeça e suspirou. — Escute, se quiser ir comigo para o meu apartamento, tudo bem. Pelo menos posso lhe oferecer um quarto no qual dê para se mover.

Por mais gentil que Naruto fosse, eu não estava disposta a aceitar a oferta. Ele não precisava de uma hóspede indesejada ocupando um dos seus quartos. Pelo menos ali eu estava escondida e ninguém iria me ver. Poderia limpar a casa e arrumar um emprego em algum lugar. Talvez Sasuke me deixasse ficar dormindo naquele quartinho desocupado até eu ter dinheiro suficiente para ir embora.

Ali eu não tinha tanto a sensação de estar impondo a minha presença. No dia seguinte, iria encontrar um mercado e usar os meus 20 dólares para comprar comida. Pão com manteiga de amendoim devia bastar por uma semana, mais ou menos.

— Aqui está perfeito. Assim eu não atrapalho. Além do mais, Sasuke amanhã vai ligar para o meu pai e descobrir quando ele volta. Talvez ele tenha um plano, sei lá. Mas obrigada, valeu mesmo pela oferta.

Naruto correu os olhos pelo lugar mais um vez e fez uma cara feia. Ele não estava contente com aquele quarto, mas eu estava aliviada. Que gentileza a dele se importar comigo.

— Detesto deixar você aqui atrás. Parece errado.

Ele tornou a olhar para mim, e dessa vez a sua voz adquiriu um tom de súplica.

— Está ótimo. Muito melhor do que na picape.

Naruto franziu o cenho.

— Na picape? Você ia dormir lá?

— Ia, sim. Mas isto aqui me dá um pouco de tempo para decidir qual vai ser o meu próximo passo.

Naruto passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

— Você me promete uma coisa? — pediu.

Eu nunca fui de prometer nada. O que eu sabia sobre promessas era que elas se quebravam com facilidade. Dei de ombros. Era o melhor que podia fazer.

— Se Sasuke obrigar você a ir embora, ligue para mim.

Comecei a concordar, mas percebi que não tinha o telefone dele.

— Onde está o seu celular para eu poder gravar o meu número? — perguntou ele.

Aquilo iria fazer eu soar ainda mais digna de pena.

— Não tenho.

Naruto me encarou boquiaberto.

— Não tem celular? Não é à toa que você anda armada. — Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o que parecia um recibo. — Tem caneta?

Tirei uma da bolsa e entreguei para ele.

Ele anotou o número rapidamente e me entregou o papel e a caneta.

— Ligue para mim. É sério.

Eu jamais ligaria, mas era gentil ele me oferecer. Concordei. Não tinha prometido nada.

— Espero que você durma bem aqui.

Ele olhou em volta com um ar preocupado. Eu iria dormir maravilhosamente.

— Eu vou — garanti.

Ele assentiu, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Esperei até ouvi-lo fechar também a porta da despensa antes de me sentar na cama ao lado da mala. Aquilo estava bom. Eu podia me virar com aquilo.

* * *

 **N/F:** _Como é uma adaptação, acho que consigo postar um capítulo por dia. Obrigada a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo até o final!_

 _Thays: fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste desse também, sua linda._

 _Guest: eu tenho que traduzi o próximo capítulo de "Dreams", mas estou meio sem tempo. Em breve tentarei traduzir, ok? Beijinhos._

 _Mara: obrigada por ler. A trilogia Sem Limites é perfa, né? *-*_


	3. Capítulo 2

Adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **M** esmo sem janelas no quarto para me dizer se o sol já nascera, eu sabia que tinha dormido até tarde. Fui me deitar exausta, mas a longa viagem de oito horas e os passos na escada durante horas depois de eu ir para a cama me impediram de dormir. Eu me espreguicei, me sentei e estendi a mão para o interruptor na parede. A pequena lâmpada iluminou o quarto e estiquei o braço até debaixo da cama para pegar a minha mala.

Precisava de um banho. Se todo mundo ainda estivesse dormindo, eu poderia usar um dos banheiros sem ninguém perceber; mas Naruto não tinha me mostrado onde ficava. Só me ofereceram o quarto, mas eu esperava que uma ducha rápida estivesse incluída no pacote.

Peguei uma calcinha limpa, um short preto e uma camiseta branca sem manga. Com sorte, conseguiria entrar e sair do chuveiro e começar a faxina antes de Sasuke descer.

Abri a porta que dava para a despensa, passei por entre as prateleiras que continham mais comida do que qualquer pessoa jamais poderia precisar. Girei a maçaneta da porta devagar e a abri. A luz da cozinha estava apagada e a única claridade vinha do sol forte que entrava pelas amplas janelas que davam para o mar. Se não estivesse tão apertada, eu teria parado um instante para admirar a vista.

Mas a situação era urgente e eu precisava ir ao banheiro. A casa estava silenciosa. Copos vazios estavam espalhados pelos cômodos, junto com restos de comida e peças de roupa. Eu poderia limpar aquilo. Se me mostrasse útil, talvez me deixassem ficar ali até eu arrumar um emprego e receber um ou dois salários.

Abri lentamente a primeira porta que encontrei, com medo de ser um quarto. Era um closet. Fechei a porta e desci o corredor em direção à escada. Se os únicos banheiros fossem os das suítes, eu estava ferrada. A não ser que... talvez houvesse um banheiro para as pessoas usarem depois de passar o dia inteiro na praia. Afinal de contas, Anko também tinha que tomar banho e ir ao banheiro. Virei as costas e voltei para a cozinha e para as duas portas de vidro que eu vira abertas na noite anterior. Olhei em volta e reparei alguns degraus que desciam até debaixo da casa. Fui por ali.

Lá embaixo havia duas portas. Abri uma delas e vi paredes cobertas por coletes salva-vidas, pranchas de surfe e boias. Então abri a outra. Bingo.

Era um banheiro com um pequeno boxe. Sobre um banquinho havia xampu, condicionador e sabonete, além de uma luva de banho e uma tolha limpa. Que prático.

Uma vez limpa e vestida, pendurei a toalha e a luva no ferro da cortina do boxe. Aquele banheiro não era muito usado. Eu poderia usar a mesma toalha e a mesma luva a semana inteira e lavar no fim de semana. Se ficasse ali tanto tempo assim.

Fechei a porta depois de sair e subi os degraus. A maresia tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Quando cheguei lá em cima, fiquei parada junto ao guarda-corpo e olhei para o mar. Ondas quebravam na praia de areia branca. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

Mamãe e eu cogitávamos, um dia, viajar para ver o mar. Ela havia ido quando era menina e as suas lembranças não eram lá grande coisa, mas ela passara a vida inteira me falando sobre isso. Todo inverno ficávamos sentadas dentro de casa em frente à lareira e planejávamos a nossa ida à praia. Nunca conseguimos fazer essa viagem. Primeiro mamãe não tinha dinheiro, depois não tinha saúde. Mesmo assim, continuávamos a planejá-la. Isso ajudava a manter o sonho vivo.

E agora ali estava eu, olhando para as ondas com as quais apenas sonhara. Não eram nossas férias de conto de fadas, mas eu estava ali vendo o mar por nós duas.

– Essa vista nunca fica velha. – A voz grave e arrastada de Sasuke me espantou.

Virei-me e o vi encostado no batente da porta. Sem camisa. Ai, ai, ai.

Não consegui articular palavras. O único peito nu de homem que eu já tinha visto fora o de Sasori. E isso foi antes de a minha mãe ficar doente, quando eu tinha tempo para namorar e me divertir. O peito de 16 anos de Sasori não exibia aqueles músculos largos e definidos, assim como ele também não tinha aquela barriga tanquinho que eu via diante de mim.

– Está gostando da vista?

Seu tom de quem estava achando graça não me escapou. Pisquei os olhos e tornei a erguê-los para o sorriso de ironia nos seus lábios. Droga. Ele tinha me pegado secando o seu corpo.

– Não quero interrompê-la. Eu mesmo estava gostando – continuou ele antes de dar um gole na xícara de café que segurava.

Senti o meu rosto ficar quente; sabia que devia estar vermelha feito um pimentão. Eu me virei de novo e tornei a olhar para o mar. Que vergonha. Eu estava tentando fazer com que aquele cara me deixasse permanecer ali por um tempo. Ficar babando por ele não era a melhor estratégia.

Uma risada baixinha atrás de mim só fez piorar as coisas. Ele estava rindo de mim. Que ótimo.

– Ah, você está aí. Senti a sua falta na cama quando acordei.

A voz feminina dengosa vinha de detrás de mim. A curiosidade me venceu e eu me virei. Uma menina só de calcinha e sutiã se aconchegava a Sasuke e corria uma unha comprida e cor-de-rosa pelo seu peito. Não podia culpá-la por querer tocar aquilo. Eu própria estava bem tentada.

– Está na hora de você ir – retrucou ele, tirando a mão dela do próprio peito e se afastando. Vi quando ele apontou para a porta da frente.

– Como é? – rebateu a menina. Pelo ar de incompreensão no seu rosto, ela não esperava por isso.

– Você conseguiu o que queria vindo aqui, gata. Queria que eu te comesse. Conseguiu. Agora já deu para mim.

Sua voz fria, dura e neutra me espantou. Será que ele estava falando sério?

– Você só pode estar de sacanagem! – disparou a menina, batendo o pé.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e tomou mais um gole do café.

– Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Ontem à noite foi incrível. Você sabe que foi.

Ela estendeu a mão para o braço dele e ele rapidamente se esquivou.

– Eu avisei ontem à noite quando você chegou implorando e tirando a roupa... A única coisa que iria acontecer seria uma noite de sexo. Só isso.

Prestei atenção na menina. Sua expressão era de pura raiva. Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas tornou a fechá-la. Com mais uma batida do pé, voltou a passos firmes para dentro da casa.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ver. Era assim que pessoas daquele tipo se comportavam? A minha única experiência de relacionamento tinha sido com Sasori. Embora nunca tivéssemos chegado a transar, ele sempre fora cuidadoso e gentil comigo. Aquilo era duro, cruel.

– Então, dormiu bem? – perguntou Sasuke como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu me obriguei a desviar os olhos da porta pela qual a menina havia saído e o examinei. O que passara pela cabeça dela para ir para a cama com alguém que tinha deixado bem claro que não haveria nada além de sexo? Tudo bem, ele tinha um corpo de causar inveja a modelos... e aqueles seus olhos eram capazes de levar uma garota a fazer loucuras. Mas ainda assim. Era muito cruel.

– Você faz isso sempre? – perguntei antes de conseguir me conter.

Sasuke levantou a sobrancelha.

– O quê? Perguntar às pessoas se elas dormiram bem?

Ele sabia o que eu estava perguntando. Estava desconversando. Não era da minha conta. Para ele me deixar ficar ali, eu precisava ficar na minha. Abrir a boca para repreendê-lo não era uma boa ideia.

– Transar com garotas e depois jogá-las fora feito lixo? – retruquei.

Fechei a boca, horrorizada com as palavras que acabara de ouvir ecoar na minha mente. O que eu estava fazendo? Tentando ser posta na rua?

Sasuke pousou a xícara na mesa ao seu lado e se sentou. Recostou-se e esticou as pernas compridas. Então tornou a me encarar.

– E você, sempre mete o nariz onde não é chamada? – rebateu.

Eu queria ficar brava com ele. Queria, mas não consegui. Ele tinha razão. Quem era eu para julgá-lo? Nem conhecia aquele cara.

– Não, em geral, não. Desculpe – falei e entrei depressa.

Não queria dar a ele uma chance de me expulsar também. Eu precisava daquela cama debaixo da escada por pelo menos duas semanas.

Comecei a recolher os copos vazios e as garrafas de cerveja. Aquela casa precisava de uma faxina e eu podia fazer isso antes de sair para procurar emprego. Só torci para ele não dar festas como aquela todas as noites. Mas, se desse, eu não iria reclamar... e quem sabe? Depois de algumas noites talvez conseguisse dormir com qualquer barulho.

– Não precisa fazer isso. Anko vem amanhã.

Joguei as garrafas que tinha recolhido na lixeira e olhei para ele. Sasuke estava outra vez em pé no vão da porta, olhando para mim.

– Só pensei que poderia ajudar.

Sasuke deu um sorriso torto.

– Eu já tenho empregada. Não estou procurando outra, se é isso que está pensando.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

– Não, eu sei. Só estava tentando ser prestativa. Você me deixou dormir na sua casa ontem.

Sasukese aproximou e ficou parado em frente à bancada, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

– Sobre isso... a gente precisa conversar.

Ai, droga. Lá vem. Uma noite era tudo que eu iria conseguir.

– Está bem – respondi.

Sasuke franziu o cenho para mim e senti o ritmo da minha pulsação se acelerar. Ele não tinha notícias boas para me dar.

– Eu não gosto do seu pai. Ele é um _aproveitador_. Minha mãe sempre tende a arrumar homens assim. É um talento dela. Mas eu acho que você já sabe isso sobre ele. Então estou curioso: por que você veio pedir a ajuda dele se sabia como ele era?

Minha vontade era responder que não era da conta dele. Só que o fato de eu precisar da sua ajuda fazia com que fosse. Eu não podia esperar que ele me deixasse dormir na sua casa sem saber de nada. Ele merecia saber por que estava me ajudando. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu também era uma aproveitadora.

– Minha mãe acabou de morrer. De câncer. Três anos de tratamento custam caro. A única coisa que tínhamos era a casa que a minha avó nos deixou. Tive que vender a casa e todo o resto para pagar as contas de hospital da minha mãe. Não vejo o meu pai desde que ele nos abandonou, cinco anos atrás. Mas ele agora é o meu único parente. Não tenho mais ninguém a quem pedir ajuda. Preciso de um lugar para ficar até conseguir um emprego e receber alguns salários. Aí vou arrumar a minha própria casa. Minha intenção nunca foi passar muito tempo aqui. Sabia que o meu pai não iria querer que eu ficasse. – Soltei uma gargalhada dura e insincera. – Mas jamais imaginei que ele fosse fugir antes de eu chegar.

O olhar firme de Sasuke continuava grudado em mim. Aquelas eram informações que eu preferiria que ninguém soubesse. Costumava conversar com Sasori sobre como o abandono do meu pai me fizera sofrer. A perda da minha irmã e do meu pai tinham sido difíceis para mim e para minha mãe. Aí Sasori precisou de mais e eu não pude ser quem ele precisava que eu fosse. Tinha que cuidar da minha mãe doente. Havia deixado Sasori livre para sair com outras meninas e se divertir. Eu era só um peso para ele. Nossa amizade permaneceu intacta, mas eu percebi que o menino que um dia pensara amar tinha sido apenas uma emoção infantil.

– Sinto muito pela sua mãe – disse Sasuke, por fim. – Deve ser duro. Você disse que ela passou três anos doente. Desde que você tinha 16?

Respondi que sim, sem saber muito bem o que mais dizer. Não queria a pena dele. Só queria um lugar para dormir.

– Você está planejando arrumar um emprego e uma casa para morar.

Não era uma pergunta, ele estava só repassando o que eu acabara de dizer. Por isso não respondi nada.

– O quarto debaixo da escada é seu por um mês. Nesse tempo você precisa arrumar um emprego e juntar dinheiro suficiente para alugar um apartamento. Destin não fica muito longe daqui e o custo de vida lá é mais acessível. Se os nossos pais voltarem antes disso, imagino que seu pai poderá ajudar você.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio e engoli o bolo que bloqueava minha garganta.

– Obrigada.

Sasuke olhou na direção da despensa que conduzia ao quarto em que eu estava dormindo. Em seguida, tornou a olhar para mim.

– Tenho umas coisas para fazer. Boa sorte na caça ao emprego.

Afastou-se da bancada e foi embora.

Eu não tinha gasolina na picape, mas tinha uma cama e 20 dólares. Fui depressa até o quarto pegar a minha bolsa e as minhas chaves. Precisava arrumar um emprego o quanto antes.

* * *

 **N/F:** _Bom, estou atualizando rapidinho, né? Rsrs_

 _Guest: avisarei sim lá no grupo todas às vezes que tiver atualização. Fique tranquila :)_

 _sakuhirta: Olá, linda, e_ _spero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Un beso 3_

 _susan n.n: Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que goste do que leu!_

 _Mara: O que achou deste capítulo? O Lindíssimo do Sasuke já puxou assunto com nossa rosada rsrs._

 _HolicXoXo: fico feliz que tenha gostado da adaptação *-*_


	4. Capítulo 3

Adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **D** ebaixo do limpador de para-brisa do meu carro estava preso um bilhete. Peguei o papel e li:

 _O tanque está cheio.  
Naruto._

Naruto encheu o tanque do meu carro? Senti um calor repentino dentro do peito. Que gentil. Apalavra "aproveitador" dita por Sasuke ecoou nos meus ouvidos e percebi que precisaria reembolsar Naruto o mais rápido possível. Não iria passar por aproveitadora feito o meu pai.

Entrei na picape, dei a partida com facilidade e saí de marcha a ré. Ainda havia vários carros em frente à casa, embora não tantos quanto na noite anterior. Todos passaram a noite ali? Estavam lá esse tempo todo? Não tinha visto ninguém de manhã, exceto Sasuke e a menina que ele tinha enxotado.

Sasuke não era uma pessoa muito simpática, mas era justo; isso eu tinha que admitir. E também era bem gostoso. Eu só precisava aprender a ignorar esse fato. Não deveria ser muito difícil. Não imaginava que Sasuke fosse ficar perto de mim com muita frequência. Ele não parecia gostar da minha companhia.

Decidi arrumar um emprego em Rosemary para economizar gasolina, assim poderia sair mais rápido da casa de Sasuke. Tinha encontrado um jornal das redondezas e circulado vários anúncios. Dois eram para vagas de garçonete em restaurantes próximos e fui até lá me candidatar. Embora tivesse a sensação de que receberia a ligação de um deles ou de ambos, acho que não gostaria de trabalhar em nenhum dos dois. Se fossem minhas únicas opções, aceitaria. Só que as gorjetas não pareciam ser grande coisa; e você precisa das gorjetas em um emprego desses.

Passei também na farmácia dos arredores para me candidatar ao emprego de caixa, mas a vaga já tinha sido preenchida. Depois fui ao consultório de um pediatra e me ofereci para o cargo de recepcionista, mas eles queriam experiência, o que eu não tinha.

Circulei um último anúncio, mas deixei para o final porque achava que seria uma vaga muito difícil de conseguir: um cargo de garçonete no country club local. Pagava sete dólares a mais por hora e as gorjetas seriam bem melhores. Perfeito para o meu plano de me virar sozinha. Além do mais, o emprego tinha benefícios. Um seguro saúde seria ótimo.

O anúncio pedia para os candidatos se apresentarem na sede administrativa, atrás do pavilhão do campo de golfe. Segui as instruções e parei a minha picape ao lado de um Volvo chique. Ajeitei o retrovisor para dar uma conferida no meu visual. Ao passar na farmácia, tinha comprado um tubinho de rímel. Só um pouquinho de rímel ajudaria o meu rosto a parecer mais velho. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos cor-de-rosa e fiz uma prece rápida para conseguir aquele emprego. Meus cabelos naturais eram louro-claros, mas, desde que entrei na adolescência, passei a pintá-los.

Ao passar no quarto para pegar a minha bolsa, aproveitei para trocar de roupa. Tirei o short e a camiseta e coloquei um vestido sem mangas, mais indicado para conseguir a vaga. Sasuke dissera que eu tinha cara de criança. Queria parecer mais velha. O rímel e o vestido deviam ajudar.

Não me dei ao trabalho de trancar a picape; ali ela não corria risco nenhum de ser roubada. Não quando a maioria dos carros estacionados em volta custava mais de 60 mil dólares. Havia poucos degraus até a porta do escritório. Respirei fundo pela última vez e abri a porta.

Uma mulher de corpo mignon, cabelos castanhos curtos e óculos de armação de metal estava atravessando a recepção quando entrei. Ela olhou de relance para o meu rosto a caminho de um dos escritórios e parou. Conferiu rapidamente o resto do meu visual e em seguida meneou a cabeça para mim.

— Veio procurar emprego? — perguntou, autoritária.

— Sim, senhora. Vim me candidatar ao cargo de garçonete.

Ela deu um sorriso muito sutil.

— Ótimo. Você tem a aparência certa. Com um rosto assim, os sócios não vão prestar atenção nos erros. Sabe dirigir um carrinho de golfe e abrir uma garrafa de cerveja com abridor?

Assenti.

— Está contratada. Preciso de alguém no campo imediatamente. Venha comigo; vamos arrumar um uniforme para você.

Não discuti. Quando ela deu meia-volta e começou a andar com passos firmes na direção de outro cômodo, fui atrás. Ela era uma mulher com uma missão. Abriu uma porta e entrou.

— Que tamanho de short você usa, 36? A parte de cima vai ser menor do que a que você está usando, mas os homens vão adorar. Eles gostam de busto grande. Vejamos... — Ela estava falando sobre os meus peitos. Que constrangedor! Ela pegou um short branco e uma camisa polo azul-bebê da prateleira e os jogou para mim. — Essa blusa é tamanho P. Tem que ficar justa. Nós somos um estabelecimento de classe, mas os homens aqui também gostam de admirar a paisagem. Assim, proporcionamos o que eles querem dentro de um short branco e de uma camisa polo justa. Não se preocupe com a papelada. Peço para você preencher depois do expediente. Se passar uma semana fazendo isso e fizer direitinho, podemos pensar em mudar você para o salão de jantar. Também estamos precisando de funcionários lá. Rostos como o seu não são fáceis de achar. Agora troque de roupa, vou ficar esperando para levar você até o carrinho de bebidas.

Duas horas mais tarde, eu havia parado duas vezes ao lado de cada um dos dezoito buracos do campo e as minhas bebidas tinham acabado. Todos os golfistas queriam me perguntar se eu era nova e comentar sobre o meu excelente serviço. Eu não era burra. Via o jeito como os homens mais velhos me secavam. Felizmente, todos pareciam tomar cuidado para não avançar nenhum sinal.

A senhora que me contratou enfim me dissera o seu nome depois de praticamente me empurrar para cima do carrinho e me despachar para o campo. Chamava-se Darla Lowry e cuidava da contratação dos funcionários. Era também um verdadeiro furacão. Ela me disse para voltar dali a quatro horas ou quando as minhas bebidas acabassem, o que acontecesse primeiro. As bebidas acabaram em duas horas.

Entrei no escritório e Darla espichou a cabeça para fora de uma das salas.

— Já? — estranhou, saindo com as mãos na cintura.

— Sim, senhora. Minhas bebidas acabaram.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Todas?

— Sim, todas.

Um sorriso cruzou o seu rosto sério e ela deixou escapar uma risada.

— Ora, quem diria? Sabia que eles iriam gostar de você. Aqueles tarados estavam mesmo dispostos a comprar tudo o que você tivesse só para fazê-la ficar mais tempo por perto.

Eu não tinha certeza se era isso mesmo. Fazia calor no campo; toda vez que eu parava junto a algum buraco, os golfistas faziam cara de aliviados.

— Venha, vou mostrar para você onde reabastecer. Você tem que continuar a servir até o sol se pôr. Depois volte aqui para preenchermos a tal papelada.

ღ

Quando voltei à casa de Sasuke, já estava escuro. Eu tinha passado o dia inteiro fora. Os carros, antes parados no acesso à casa, haviam desaparecido. A garagem de três vagas estava fechada, com um conversível vermelho caro estacionado do lado de fora. Tomei cuidado para estacionar a picape fora do caminho. Talvez Sasuke fosse receber mais amigos e eu não queria que o meu carro causasse problemas. Estava exausta. Só queria ir para a cama.

Parei em frente à porta e me perguntei se deveria bater ou simplesmente ir entrando. Sasuke disse que eu poderia ficar um mês. Com certeza isso devia significar que eu não precisava bater toda vez que chegasse.

Girei a maçaneta e entrei. O hall estava vazio e surpreendentemente limpo. Alguém já tinha arrumado a bagunça ali. O piso de mármore chegava a brilhar. Ouvi uma TV ligada na ampla sala de estar aberta. Não havia muitos outros barulhos. Fui até a cozinha. A cama estava me esperando. Queria muito uma ducha, mas ainda não tinha conversado com Sasuke sobre que chuveiro usar e não queria incomodá-lo nessa noite. No dia seguinte, quando acordasse, desceria de fininho para usar o mesmo que usara de manhã.

O cheiro de alho e queijo invadiu as minhas narinas quando entrei na cozinha e minha barriga roncou imediatamente. Eu tinha na bolsa um pacote de biscoitos de manteiga de amendoim e uma caixinha de leite que havia comprado em uma loja de conveniência a caminho de casa. Ganhara algum dinheiro em gorjetas durante o dia, mas não podia gastar tudo em comida. Precisava economizar o máximo que pudesse.

Havia uma panela tampada sobre o fogão e uma garrafa de vinho vazia em cima da bancada. Junto com a garrafa, dois pratos com o que restava de uma apetitosa massa. Sasuke estava acompanhado.

Um gemido veio lá de fora, seguido por um barulho alto.

Fui até a janela, mas, assim que o luar iluminou a bunda nua de Sasuke, congelei. Uma linda bunda nua. Linda mesmo. Embora eu nunca tivesse visto a bunda nua de homem nenhum. Subi os olhos pelas suas costas e as tatuagens que as cobriam me espantaram. Não soube dizer exatamente o que eram. A luz da lua não era forte o suficiente e ele estava se mexendo.

Movia os quadris para a frente e para trás, e reparei nas duas pernas compridas que apertava junto às laterais do corpo. O gemido alto se repetiu quando ele acelerou os movimentos. Tapei a boca e dei um passo para trás. Sasuke estava transando. Do lado de fora. Na varanda. Não consegui desviar os olhos. Ele segurou as pernas dos dois lados do próprio corpo e as abriu mais ainda. Um grito alto me surpreendeu. Duas mãos surgiram nas costas dele e unhas compridas arranharam as tatuagens que cobriam a pele pálida.

Eu não deveria estar vendo aquilo. Sacudi a cabeça para clarear os meus pensamentos, virei-me e entrei depressa na despensa e no meu quartinho escondido. Não podia pensar em Sasuke daquela forma. Ele já era um gato; vê-lo transando causava sensações estranhas no meu coração. Não que eu quisesse ser uma daquelas meninas com quem ele transava e depois jogava fora, mas ver o seu corpo daquele jeito e ouvir o que ele fazia a menina sentir me deixava com um pouquinho de inveja. Eu não sabia o que era aquilo. Ser virgem aos 19 anos era triste. Sasori dizia que me amava, mas ele queria uma namorada capaz de sair de casa e transar sem ter que se preocupar com a mãe doente. Queria uma experiência normal de colégio. Eu precisava dele mais do que nunca, mas não podia lhe dar isso. Então o liberei.

Na véspera, quando avisei que iria para a casa do meu pai, ele me implorara que ficasse. Dissera que me amava e que não tinha me esquecido. Que todas as meninas com quem tinha ficado não passavam de pálidas substitutas. Eu não conseguia acreditar em tudo aquilo. Passara noites demais com medo, chorando até cair no sono. Quando precisei de alguém para me abraçar, ele não estava ao meu lado. Sasori não entendia o que era o amor.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto e caí na cama, sem nem sequer puxar as cobertas. Precisava dormir. Tinha que estar no trabalho às nove da manhã. Antes de pegar no sono, sorri, grata por ter uma cama e um emprego.

* * *

 **N/F:** _Domingo não consegui postar, pois fiquei fora quase o dia todo. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo :)_

 _Morgana: Ah, linda, que bom que está gostando da fic. Os livros da trilogia são perfeitos, e você irá amar todos os capítulos, tenho certeza! Quero muito saber o que achou desse, por isso te espero nos comentários *-*_

 _Mara: vou adaptar sim, mas aí eu farei uma segunda e terceira temporada. Tomara que todos gostem como nós gostamos, né? Rsrs_


	5. Capítulo 4

Adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **O** sol estava particularmente forte. Darla não queria que eu prendesse os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Achava que os homens o preferiam solto. Infelizmente, pois isso me fazia morrer de calor. Estendi a mão para pegar um cubo de gelo dentro do cooler, esfreguei-o no pescoço e o deixei cair dentro da camiseta. Já estava quase no 15º buraco pela terceira vez no dia.

Ninguém na casa estava acordado quando eu levantara. Os pratos vazios continuavam em cima da bancada. Eu os recolhi e joguei no lixo o resto de comida da panela que tinha ficado a noite inteira fora da geladeira. Fiquei triste com tanto desperdício. A comida tinha um cheiro incrível quando eu chegara em casa na noite anterior.

Em seguida joguei fora a garrafa vazia de vinho e encontrei as taças na varanda em cima da mesa, ao lado de onde tinha visto Sasuke transando com a desconhecida. Pus a louça na máquina, liguei e passei um pano na bancada e no fogão.

Duvidava que Sasuke fosse notar, mas aquilo fazia eu me sentir melhor com o fato de estar dormindo de graça em sua casa. Parei junto a um grupo de jogadores no 15º buraco. Era um pessoal mais jovem que eu já tinha visto quando estavam no terceiro buraco. Compravam bastante e davam boas gorjetas, então eu aturava as suas cantadas. Não era provável que algum deles quisesse mesmo sair com a menina do carrinho de bebidas do campo de golfe. Eu não era burra.

— Olhe ela aí — disse um dos caras quando parei ao seu lado e sorri.

— Ah, minha garota preferida voltou. Está um calor infernal, moça. Preciso de uma gelada. Ou duas.

Estacionei o carrinho, desci e fui pegar as bebidas na parte de trás do veículo.

— Outra Miller? — perguntei a ele, orgulhosa por me lembrar do seu último pedido.

— Quero sim, gata.

Ele piscou para mim e chegou mais perto, o que me deixou um pouco constrangida.

— Ei, Gaara, também quero uma. Deixe um pouco para a gente — disse outro e eu mantive o sorriso no rosto enquanto pegava a sua bebida. Em retribuição, ele me deu uma nota de 20 dólares. — Pode ficar com o troco.

— Obrigada — agradeci, enfiando o dinheiro no bolso. Ergui os olhos para os outros. — Quem é o próximo?

— Eu — respondeu um de cabelos louros curtos e encaracolados e belos olhos azuis, acenando com uma nota.

— Corona, certo? — perguntei, pondo a mão dentro do cooler para pegar a mesma bebida que ele pedira da última vez.

— Acho que estou apaixonado. Ela é linda e lembra a cerveja que eu bebo. E ainda abre a porcaria da garrafa para mim. — Pude ver que ele estava brincando quando pôs a nota na minha mão e pegou a cerveja. — O troco é seu, linda.

Quando pus a nota no bolso, reparei que era de 50. Aqueles caras não se importavam mesmo em jogar dinheiro fora. Que gorjeta mais ridícula! Tive vontade de lhe dizer para não me dar tanto assim, mas achei melhor não. Eles deviam dar gorjetas como essa o tempo todo.

— Qual é o seu nome? — perguntou um dos rapazes.

Quando me virei, vi o de cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e pele pálida esperando para me fazer seu pedido e ouvir a minha resposta.

— Sakura — respondi, pondo a mão dentro do cooler para pegar a cerveja fina que ele tinha pedido.

Abri a tampa e lhe entreguei a garrafa.

— Você tem namorado, Sakura? — perguntou ele, pegando a cerveja e passando o dedo na lateral da minha mão em uma carícia.

— Hã... não — respondi, sem saber se teria sido melhor mentir nessa situação.

Ele deu um passo na minha direção e estendeu a mão com o pagamento e a gorjeta.

— Eu sou o Neji — falou.

— Hum... pra-prazer, Neji — gaguejei em resposta.

A expressão intensa dos seus olhos claros me deixava nervosa. Ele poderia ser perigoso. Além disso, recendia a água de colônia cara. Um cara refinado. Ele fazia parte da elite e sabia disso. Por que estava me azarando?

— Assim não vale, Neji. Pega leve, cara. Você está dando tudo de si. Não é só porque o seu pai é dono deste clube que você pode escolher primeiro — brincou o louro cacheado.

Pelo menos eu acho que ele estava brincando.

Neji ignorou o amigo e continuou a me encarar.

— A que horas você sai?

Xi... Se eu estava entendendo direito, o pai de Neji era o meu patrão. A última coisa que eu queria era sair com o filho do dono. Seria péssimo.

— Trabalho até a hora de fechar — expliquei, entregando a cerveja para o último dos quatro e pegando o dinheiro.

— Que tal eu vir buscar você e levá-la para jantar? — perguntou Neji, agora muito perto de mim. Se eu me virasse, ele colaria em meu corpo.

— Está calor e eu estou exausta. Tudo o que vou querer depois do expediente é tomar uma ducha e dormir.

Um hálito morno fez cócegas na minha orelha e eu estremeci enquanto gotas de suor escorriam pelas minhas costas.

— Está com medo de mim? Não precisa ficar. Sou inofensivo.

Eu não sabia muito bem como agir em relação a ele. Nunca fui boa de azaração e tinha quase certeza de que era isso que estava acontecendo ali. Ninguém me paquerava havia anos. Depois que terminei com Sasori, meus dias tinham sido consumidos pelo colégio e depois pela minha mãe. Eu não tinha tempo para mais nada. Os caras nem se davam ao trabalho.

— Não estou com medo de você. É que não estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa — respondi, me desculpando. Não sabia a forma certa de reagir.

— Que tipo de coisa? — indagou ele, curioso. Finalmente me virei para encará-lo.

— Homens. E azaração. Pelo menos acho que é isso que está acontecendo.

Eu parecia uma idiota. O sorriso que se abriu devagar no rosto de Neji me deu vontade de me esconder debaixo do carrinho de golfe. Aquela situação era mais do que eu conseguia lidar.

— Sim, com certeza é uma azaração. Mas como alguém tão inacreditavelmente gostosa não está acostumada com esse tipo de coisa?

As palavras dele me deixaram tensa. Balancei a cabeça. Precisava passar para o 16º buraco.

— É que eu passei esses últimos anos meio ocupada. E, hã, se vocês não quiserem mais nada, os jogadores do buraco 16 já devem estar bravos comigo.

Neji compreendeu e deu um passo para trás.

— Ainda vamos conversar. Com certeza. Mas por enquanto vou deixar você voltar ao trabalho.

Fui depressa até a lateral do carrinho e me sentei no banco do motorista. Um bando de aposentados jogava no buraco seguinte. Nunca em toda a minha vida fiquei tão feliz por ser alvo dos olhares cobiçosos de idosos. Ao menos, eles não partiam para o ataque.

Ao voltar para a minha picape, fiquei aliviada por não ver sinal de Neji. Deveria ter entendido que ele estava apenas provocando a funcionária. Eu tinha ganhado uns 200 dólares de gorjeta nesse dia e decidi que não tinha problema me dar ao luxo de uma refeição de verdade. Entrei no _drive-thru_ do McDonald's e pedi um cheesebúrguer com fritas, que comi feliz no trajeto de volta até a casa de Sasuke. Não havia carro nenhum parado na frente da casa desta vez.

Eu hoje não iria surpreendê-lo transando. Mas, pensando bem, ele poderia ter levado alguém até lá de carro. Entrei e parei no hall. A TV não estava ligada. Não havia som algum, mas a porta estava destrancada. Não precisei usar a chave escondida sobre a qual ele havia me falado.

Eu estava muito suada. Precisava de uma ducha antes de ir dormir. Entrei na cozinha e chequei a varanda da frente para ter certeza de que nenhuma estripulia sexual estava acontecendo ali. Tomar uma ducha seria fácil.

Fui até o meu quarto e peguei a cueca samba-canção e a camiseta velha e sem mangas de Sasori que eu usava para dormir. Sasori tinha me dado essas roupas quando éramos jovens e bobos. Queria que eu dormisse vestida com alguma coisa dele e eu as usava desde então, embora agora estivessem muito mais justas do que na época. Eu tinha ganhado algumas curvas desde os 15 anos.

Saí da casa e inspirei profundamente a brisa do mar. Era a minha terceira noite ali e eu ainda não tinha dado um mergulho. Chegara em casa tão cansada que não tivera energia para isso. Desci os degraus e pus o meu pijama no banheiro antes de tirar o tênis.

A areia ainda estava quente com o calor do sol. Atravessei-a no escuro até a água avançar ao meu encontro. O frio me espantou e fiquei ofegante, mas deixei a água salgada cobrir os meus pés.

O sorriso da minha mãe ao me contar sobre a vez em que havia brincado no mar surgiu na minha lembrança. Eu ergui o rosto para o céu e sorri. Finalmente tinha chegado. Estava lá por nós duas.

Um barulho à esquerda interrompeu os meus pensamentos. Virei-me e olhei mais adiante na praia. Bem no instante em que a lua surgiu por detrás das nuvens, Sasuke apareceu na escuridão. Estava correndo.

Mais uma vez, não usava camisa. O short pendia baixo nos quadris estreitos. Fiquei hipnotizada com a aparência daquele corpo correndo na minha direção. Não tive certeza se deveria me mexer ou se ele tinha terminado. Ele desacelerou até parar ao meu lado. O suor no seu peito reluzia à luz suave. Por mais estranho que fosse, senti vontade de esticar a mão para tocá-lo. Nada que aquele corpo produzisse podia ser nojento. Era impossível.

— Você voltou — disse ele, respirando fundo algumas vezes.

— Acabei de sair do trabalho — falei, tentando olhar para os olhos dele e não para o seu peito.

— Quer dizer que arrumou um emprego?

— É. Ontem.

— Onde?

Não sabia ao certo o que sentia revelando essas coisas. Ele não era um amigo. E era evidente que eu jamais o consideraria da família. Nossos pais podiam até ser casados, mas ele não parecia querer envolvimento algum nem com o meu pai nem comigo.

— No country club de Kerrington — respondi.

Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um passo mais para perto de mim. Segurou o meu queixo com uma das mãos e virou o meu rosto para cima.

— Você está de rímel — falou, examinando o meu rosto.

— Estou.

Tirei o meu queixo da mão dele. Ainda que ele estivesse me deixando dormir na sua casa, não gostava que me tocasse. Ou talvez gostasse e fosse justamente esse o problema. Não queria gostar que ele me tocasse.

— Deixa você mais com cara da sua idade. — Ele recuou e fez uma lenta avaliação das minhas roupas. — Você é a garota do carrinho de bebidas no campo de golfe — disse, tornando a erguer os olhos.

— Como você adivinhou?

Ele acenou para mim com uma das mãos.

— Pela roupa. Shortinho branco justo e camisa polo. É o uniforme.

Fiquei grata pela escuridão. Tive certeza de que estava vermelha de vergonha.

— Você está fazendo um estrago, não está? — perguntou ele em tom de quem acha graça.

Em dois dias, eu tinha ganhado mais de 500 dólares em gorjetas. Para ele isso não era um estrago, mas para mim, sim. Dei de ombros.

— Fique aliviado em saber que vou sair daqui em menos de um mês.

Ele não reagiu na hora. Eu provavelmente deveria entrar e tomar a minha ducha. Comecei a dizer alguma coisa, mas ele então se aproximou.

— Eu provavelmente deveria ficar. Aliviado, quero dizer. Aliviado para cacete. Só que não estou, Sakura. — Ele fez uma pausa e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. — Por que será?

Minha vontade foi estender as mãos e segurar os braços dele para não desmoronar, mas me contive.

— Fique longe de mim, Sakura. Você não vai querer chegar muito perto. Ontem à noite... — Ele engoliu em seco. — Não paro de pensar em ontem à noite. Saber que você estava vendo me deixa louco. Então fique longe. Estou me esforçando ao máximo para ficar longe de você.

Ele se virou e começou a correr de volta para casa enquanto eu ficava ali parada, tentando não desabar na areia.

O que ele quisera dizer com aquilo? Como sabia que eu os tinha visto? Quando vi a porta da casa se fechar atrás dele, voltei andando para lá e fui tomar um banho. Suas palavras me manteriam acordada por boa parte da noite.

* * *

 **N/F:** _Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui. Os créditos são todos da escritora, Abbi Glines, que escreveu essa maravilhosa trilogia._

 _Comentem, por favor! Beijinhos :)_


	6. Capítulo5

Adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **F** icar longe de Sasuke não era exatamente fácil, já que estávamos morando sob o mesmo teto. Ainda que ele tentasse manter distância, continuávamos a nos esbarrar. Ele também evitava cruzar olhares comigo, mas isso só fazia aumentar o meu fascínio.

Dois dias depois da nossa conversa na praia, entrei na cozinha após comer o meu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e fui cumprimentada por mais uma mulher seminua. Ela estava descabelada, mas mesmo assim, era atraente. Eu detestava garotas desse tipo.

Ela se virou para me olhar. Sua expressão de surpresa logo se transformou em irritação. Piscou os olhos castanhos e levou a mão ao quadril.

— Você acabou de sair da despensa?

— Sim. E você, acabou de sair da cama do Sasuke? — retruquei.

As palavras saíram antes que eu conseguisse me controlar. Sasuke já me dissera que a sua vida sexual não era da minha conta. Eu precisava calar a boca.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas muito bem-feitas e então um sorriso atravessou os seus lábios; ela estava achando graça.

— Não. Não que eu fosse recusar se ele me deixasse, mas não diga isso ao Naruto. — Ela fez um gesto como quem espanta uma mosca. — Deixe estar. Ele já deve saber mesmo.

Fiquei sem entender.

— Quer dizer que você acabou de sair da cama do Naruto? — perguntei, percebendo que aquilo tampouco era da minha conta.

Mas Naruto não morava ali, então eu estava confusa.

A garota correu os dedos pelos cachos castanhos descabelados e deu um suspiro.

— É. Ou pelo menos da antiga cama dele.

— Antiga? — estranhei.

Um movimento na porta chamou minha atenção e o meu olhar cruzou com o de Sasuke. Ele me observava com um sorriso de ironia. Que ótimo. Ele tinha me ouvido bisbilhotar. Quis desviar os olhos e fingir que não acabara de perguntar a uma garota se ela havia dormido com ele. O brilho do seu olhar me informou que era inútil: ele já sabia.

— Sakura, desculpe se a interrompi. Pode continuar a interrogar a amiga do Naruto. Tenho certeza de que ele não vai se importar — falou Sasuke com a sua voz arrastada.

Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e se apoiou no batente da porta como se estivesse se acomodando.

Abaixei a cabeça e andei até a lixeira para limpar as migalhas de pão das mãos enquanto pensava no que fazer. Não queria continuar aquela conversa enquanto Sasuke estivesse escutando; isso me faria parecer interessada demais nele. Coisa que ele não queria.

— Bom dia, Sasuke. Obrigada por nos deixar ficar aqui ontem à noite. Naruto tinha bebido demais para voltar dirigindo para a casa dele — falou a garota.

Ah. Então era isso. Que droga. Por que eu tinha me deixado vencer pela curiosidade?

— Naruto sabe que o quarto é dele sempre que quiser — disse Sasuke.

Pelo canto do olho, pude ver quando ele se afastou do batente e andou até a bancada. Tinha os olhos pregados em mim. Por que ele não deixava aquela história por isso mesmo? Eu iria embora discretamente.

— Bom, hã, então eu acho que vou voltar lá para cima. — A voz da garota soou insegura.

Sasuke não disse nada e não olhei para nenhum dos dois. A garota aproveitou a deixa para se retirar e eu aguardei até ouvir os passos dela na escada antes de olhar para Sasuke.

— Sakura, querida, a curiosidade matou a gatinha — sussurrou ele, aproximando-se de mim. — Pensou que eu tivesse trazido mais alguém para dormir? Humm? Estava tentando saber se essa daí tinha passado a noite na minha cama?

Engoli em seco, mas não falei nada.

— Com quem eu vou para a cama não é assunto seu. A gente já não falou sobre isso?

Consegui concordar. Se ele me deixasse ir embora, nunca mais falaria com qualquer outra mulher que aparecesse na sua casa.

Sasuke estendeu a mão e enrolou uma mecha dos meus cabelos no dedo.

— Você não quer me conhecer. Talvez ache que quer, mas não quer. Juro que não.

Se ele não fosse tão gato nem estivesse tão perto de mim, seria mais fácil acreditar nisso. Mas quanto mais ele me pressionava, mais intrigada eu ficava.

— Você não é o que eu imaginava. Preferiria que fosse. Seria bem mais fácil — disse ele com uma voz grave antes de soltar o meu cabelo e se afastar.

Quando a porta que conduzia à varanda dos fundos se fechou, soltei a respiração que estava prendendo.

O que ele queria dizer? O que tinha imaginado?

Nessa noite, quando voltei do trabalho, Sasuke não estava em casa.

Abri os olhos e me virei para olhar o pequeno despertador sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Já passava das nove da manhã. Eu realmente tinha dormido até mais tarde. Espreguicei-me e estendi a mão para acender a luz. Tinha tomado banho na noite anterior, então estava limpa. Havia ganhado mais de mil dólares naquela semana. Decidi que podia começar a procurar apartamentos naquele dia, para conseguir logo um lugar para morar.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e tentei domá-los antes de me levantar. De manhã, queria passar um tempinho deitada na praia. Ainda não fizera isso. Iria aproveitar o mar e o sol.

Puxei a minha mala embaixo da cama e procurei lá dentro o meu biquíni rosa. Era o único que eu tinha. Para falar a verdade, quase não fora usado. O estampado de renda branca com detalhes em cor-de-rosa caía bem com o meu tom de pele.

Quando o vesti, pensei que o biquíni era menor do que eu me lembrava. Ou isso ou o meu corpo tinha mudado desde a última vez em que eu o usara. Tirei da mala uma camiseta sem manga para usar por cima e peguei o protetor solar que havia comprado depois do meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Protetor era obrigatório no meu emprego.

Apaguei a luz, saí da despensa e entrei na cozinha.

— Caramba. Quem é essa? — perguntou um cara mais jovem, assustando-me quando entrei no espaço iluminado.

Olhei para aquele desconhecido sentado no bar, me encarando com a boca escancarada, e em seguida para a geladeira onde Naruto estava em pé, sorridente.

— Você sai desse quarto vestida assim todo dia de manhã? — perguntou Naruto.

Eu não imaginava que fosse encontrar alguém ali.

— Não. Geralmente estou com a roupa do trabalho — respondi enquanto o menino no bar dava um assobio. Ele não devia ter mais do que 16 anos.

— Pode ignorar esse idiota cheio de hormônios. O nome dele é Konohamaru. A mãe dele é irmã de Mikoto. Portanto, de um jeito bem indireto, ele é o meu primo mais novo. Apareceu aqui ontem à noite depois de fugir de casa pela centésima vez. Sasuke me ligou para vir buscá-lo e levá-lo de volta para aquela sua casa de doidos.

Sasuke. Por que ouvir o nome dele fazia o meu coração disparar? Porque ele era perfeito; tanto que chegava a ser injusto. Só por isso. Balancei a cabeça para espantá-lo dos meus pensamentos.

— Prazer, Konohamaru. Eu sou a Sakura. Sasuke teve pena e me acolheu até eu conseguir arrumar um lugar para morar.

— Ué, pode vir para casa comigo. Não vou obrigar você a dormir debaixo da escada — ofereceu Konohamaru.

Não pude reprimir um sorriso. Esse tipo de azaração inocente eu entendia.

— Obrigada, mas não acho que a sua mãe vá gostar muito disso. Estou bem debaixo da escada. A cama é confortável e não preciso dormir armada.

Naruto deu uma risadinha e Konohamaru arregalou os olhos.

— Você anda armada? — perguntou ele, assombrado.

— Pronto, agora você conseguiu. É melhor eu tirar esse menino daqui antes que ele se apaixone mais ainda — falou Naruto, pegando a xícara que acabara de encher de café. Seguiu falando enquanto se encaminhava para a porta. — Vamos lá, Konohamaru, antes que eu vá acordar Sasuke e você tenha que lidar com aquele coisa ruim.

Konohamaru olhou para ele e logo em seguida para mim, como se encarasse um dilema. Foi uma graça.

— Agora, Konohamaru — disse Naruto em um tom mais autoritário.

— Ei, Naruto? — chamei antes de ele chegar à porta.

Ele se virou de novo e olhou para mim.

— Fala.

— Obrigada pela gasolina. Vou te pagar assim que receber o meu salário.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Não vai pagar, não. Eu ficaria ofendido. Mas de nada. — Ele deu uma piscadela, depois olhou para Konohamaru com um ar severo antes de sair da cozinha.

Acenei para me despedir de Konohamaru. Depois pensaria em um jeito de pagar Naruto sem ofendê-lo. Devia haver um jeito. Por enquanto, os meus planos eram outros. Fui até as portas que davam para fora. Estava na hora de aproveitar o meu primeiro dia de verdade na praia.

Estiquei-me sobre a toalha que pegara emprestada no banheiro. Teria que lavá-la à noite. Era a única que eu tinha para me secar e agora iria ficar cheia de areia. Mas valeria muito a pena.

A praia estava tranquila. As outras casas ficavam afastadas, de modo que aquele trecho era bem vazio. Sentindo-me corajosa, tirei a camiseta e a embolei debaixo da cabeça. Então fechei os olhos e deixei o barulho das ondas me ninar até adormecer.

— Por favor, me diga que passou protetor.

A voz grave se derramou sobre mim e inclinei o corpo em sua direção. Seu cheiro másculo era uma delícia. Precisava chegar mais perto.

Quando abri os olhos, pisquei por causa da luz forte do sol e vi Sasuke sentado ao meu lado. Ele estava me observando. Qualquer calor ou bom humor que eu pudesse ter imaginado na sua voz havia desaparecido.

— Está usando protetor, não está?

Respondi que sim e me levantei até ficar sentada.

— Ótimo. Detestaria ver essa pele lisinha e branca ficar vermelha.

Ele achava a minha pele lisinha e branca. Soava como um elogio, mas não tive certeza se era adequado agradecer.

— Eu, hã, passei antes de sair.

Ele continuou a me encarar. Lutei contra o impulso de pegar a camiseta e vesti-la por cima do biquíni. Eu não tinha o mesmo corpo das meninas com quem o vira. Não gostava de sentir que ele estava me comparando.

— Não vai trabalhar hoje? — perguntou ele, por fim.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

— Estou de folga.

— Como vai o emprego?

Até que ele estava sendo educado. Pelo menos não estava me evitando. Por mais bobo que parecesse, eu queria a sua atenção. Sentia uma atração por ele que não conseguia explicar. Quanto mais ele mantinha distância, mais eu queria me aproximar. Ele inclinou a cabeça e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, como se estivesse esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Ah, sim. Ele me fizera uma pergunta. Culpa daqueles seus olhos nagrumes: era difícil me concentrar.

— Desculpe, o quê? — perguntei, sentindo o meu rosto ficar quente.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

— Como vai o emprego? — perguntou devagar.

Eu precisava parar de parecer uma idiota sempre que estava perto dele.

— Bem. Estou gostando.

Sasuke sorriu e olhou na direção do mar.

— Aposto que está.

Passei alguns segundos refletindo sobre esse comentário.

— Como assim? — perguntei.

Sasuke deixou os olhos passearem pelo meu corpo, depois tornou a me encarar. Eu estava arrependida de não ter posto a camiseta de novo.

— Você sabe que é bonita, Sakura. Sem falar nesse seu sorriso encantador. Os golfistas lá do clube estão lhe pagando uma nota.

Ele estava certo em relação às gorjetas. Também estava me deixando sem ar ao olhar para mim daquele jeito. Queria que ele gostasse do que via, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia apavorada com o que poderia acontecer. E se ele mudasse de ideia quanto a manter distância? Será que eu estaria à altura?

Passamos algum tempo sentados em silêncio; ele manteve os olhos fixos à frente. Pude ver que estava pensando em alguma coisa. Tinha o maxilar contraído e uma expressão sombria. Repassei tudo o que tinha dito, mas não consegui pensar em nada que pudesse tê-lo deixado chateado.

— Quanto tempo faz que a sua mãe morreu? — perguntou ele, tornando a olhar para mim.

Eu não queria falar sobre a minha mãe, não com ele. Mas ignorar a pergunta seria uma grosseria.

— Trinta e seis dias.

Ele trincou o maxilar como se estivesse com raiva de alguma coisa e o seu semblante ficou mais carregado.

— Seu pai sabia que ela estava doente?

Mais uma pergunta que eu não queria responder.

— Sabia, sim. Também liguei para ele no dia em que ela morreu. Ele não atendeu. Deixei recado.

O fato de ele nunca ter retornado a ligação era doloroso demais para admitir.

— Você odeia o seu pai? — Sasuke quis saber.

Queria odiar. Desde o dia em que a minha irmã tinha morrido, ele só me causara dor. Mas era difícil. Ele era o único parente que eu tinha.

— Às vezes — respondi, sincera.

Sasuke assentiu, estendeu a mão e enganchou o dedo mindinho no meu. Não falou nada, mas nessa hora nem precisava. Aquela única pequena conexão dizia tudo. Eu podia não conhecer Sasuke muito bem, mas estava me afeiçoando a ele.

— Vou dar uma festa hoje à noite. É aniversário da minha irmã Ka. Sempre dou uma festa para ela. Pode não ser a sua praia, mas está convidada, se quiser.

Irmã? Ele tinha uma irmã? Pensei que fosse filho único. Ka não era a menina que tinha sido grossa na noite da minha chegada?

— Você tem irmã?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Tenho.

Por que Naruto tinha dito que ele era filho único? Esperei a explicação, mas ele não deu mais detalhes. Então decidi perguntar.

— Naruto falou que você era filho único.

Senti o corpo de Sasuke ficar tenso. Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto desenganchava o mindinho do meu e se virava para o mar.

— O Naruto não devia ficar contando as minhas coisas. Por mais que ele queira levar você para a cama.

Ele se levantou e não tornou a olhar para mim enquanto se virava e tomava novamente o rumo da casa.

Havia algo de proibido em relação a Ka. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que fosse, mas com certeza era proibido. Eu não deveria ter sido tão intrometida. Levantei-me e fui até o mar. Estava calor e eu precisava de algo que me distraísse. Sempre que baixava um pouquinho a guarda em relação a Sasuke, ele me lembrava por que era melhor mantê-la bem firme no lugar. Que cara estranho. Gostoso, lindo e delicioso, mas estranho.

ღ

Sentada na cama, fiquei ouvindo os risos e a música que tomaram conta da casa. Passara o dia inteiro mudando de ideia quanto a ir àquela festa. Da última vez em que tinha decidido ir, pusera o único vestido bonito que ainda possuía. Era vermelho, justo no peito e nos quadris, com uma saia curta e reta que chegava à metade das coxas. Eu o havia comprado quando Sasori me convidara para o baile de formatura do colégio. Aí ele fora indicado para rei do baile e Matsuri tinha sido indicada para rainha. Ela quisera ir à festa com ele e ele me telefonara para perguntar se estava tudo bem ir com ela em vez de ir comigo. Todo mundo dizia que eles iriam ganhar e achava legal os dois irem juntos. Então eu concordei e pendurei o vestido de volta no armário. Naquela noite, mamãe e eu assistimos a comédias românticas e nos entupimos de brownie. Pelo que eu me lembrava, aquela fora uma das últimas vezes em que ela pôde comer bobagens sem passar mal por causa da quimio.

Nesta noite, eu tinha tirado o vestido da mala. Pelos padrões daquelas pessoas, não era um vestido caro. Na verdade, era bem simples. O tecido vermelho era um chiffon macio. Baixei os olhos para os sapatos prateados de salto da minha mãe que eu havia guardado. Ela os calçara no dia do seu casamento. Eu sempre amara aqueles sapatos. Ela nunca mais tornara a usá-los, mas os guardava dentro de uma caixa muito bem embrulhados.

Eu corria um risco enorme de ir à tal festa e ser humilhada. Não me encaixava no meio daquela gente. Tampouco me encaixara no ensino médio. Minha vida era apenas um eterno constrangimento. Eu precisava aprender a me encaixar, a me afastar da garota desengonçada que era excluída no ensino médio porque tinha problemas mais graves.

Levantei-me e alisei o vestido para remover qualquer amassado produzido pelo tempo que passara sentada ali pensando se iria ou não à festa. Decidi sair do quarto. Quem sabe pegar uma bebida e ver se alguém falava comigo. Se fosse um desastre completo, eu sempre poderia voltar correndo ali para dentro, vestir o meu pijama e me encolher na cama. Aquele seria um passo pequeno, mas muito bom para mim.

Abri a porta da despensa e entrei na cozinha, grata por não ter ninguém ali. Sair da despensa seria um pouco difícil de explicar. Pude ouvir a voz de Naruto rindo alto e conversando com alguém na sala. Ele falaria comigo, poderia até me ajudar a me enturmar naquela festa. Respirei fundo, saí da cozinha e desci o corredor até o hall. As rosas brancas e fitas prateadas espalhadas pela casa toda me fizeram pensar em um casamento, não em um aniversário. A porta da frente abriu e eu me assustei.

Parei e vi olhos claros conhecidos encararem os meus. Senti o meu rosto ficar quente enquanto Neji me dava uma longa e vagarosa olhada de avaliação.

— Sakura — disse ele quando os seus olhos finalmente voltaram ao meu rosto. — Não achei que fosse possível você ficar mais gata. Estava errado.

— Caramba, menina, é mesmo. Você fica ótima depois de um banho. — O rapaz de cabelos louros encaracolados e olhos azuis sorriu para mim. Não conseguia me lembrar do nome dele. Será que ele tinha me dito?

— Obrigada — consegui articular.

Estava sendo tímida mais uma vez. Aquela era a minha oportunidade de me enturmar. Eu precisava aproveitar a chance.

— Não sabia que Sasuke tinha voltado a jogar golfe. Ou você veio com outra pessoa?

Fiquei confusa e levei alguns segundos para entender o que Neji queria dizer. Quando percebi que ele achava que eu estava ali com alguém que conhecera no trabalho, sorri. Não era nem de longe o caso.

— Eu não vim com ninguém. Sasuke é... bom, a mãe dele é casada com o meu pai.

Pronto, estava explicado.

O lento sorriso descontraído de Neji se abriu mais um pouco enquanto ele se aproximava de mim.

— É mesmo? Ele está obrigando a irmã postiça a trabalhar no country club? Ora, ora. Esse rapaz não tem modos mesmo. Se eu tivesse uma irmã bonita como você, manteria ela trancada... o tempo todo. — Ele parou de falar e ergueu a mão para acariciar a minha bochecha com o polegar. — Eu ficaria com você, é claro. Não iria querer que se sentisse sozinha.

Não havia dúvida: ele estava me cantando. Pesado. Aquele ali estava em um nível muito acima do meu. Era experiente demais. Eu precisava de um pouco de espaço.

— Essas suas pernas deviam vir com um aviso. Impossível não tocar.

A voz dele ficou um tom mais baixa e quando olhei por cima do ombro dele vi que o lourinho não estava mais ali.

— Você... você é amigo do Sasuke ou da, hã, da Karin? — perguntei, lembrando-me do nome que Naruto havia usado para nos apresentar na primeira noite.

Neji deu de ombros.

– Ka e eu temos uma amizade complicada. Já Sasuke e eu nos conhecemos a vida inteira. — Neji levou a mão às minhas costas. — Mas posso apostar que a Ka não é sua fã.

Eu não sabia se era. Não tivemos contato nenhum desde aquela primeira noite.

— Na verdade a gente não se conhece.

Neji franziu o cenho.

— Sério? Que estranho.

— Neji! Você chegou — guinchou uma mulher ao entrar no recinto.

Ele virou a cabeça e deparou com uma ruiva de longos cabelos cacheados e um corpo cheio de curvas mal coberto por uma roupa de cetim preto. Aquela seria a sua distração. Comecei a me afastar e a voltar na direção da cozinha. Meu momento de coragem tinha passado.

Mas Neji segurou o meu quadril com força, mantendo-me firme onde eu estava.

— Laney — foi tudo o que ele disse em resposta.

Os grandes olhos castanhos da garota se desviaram dele e pousaram em mim. Observei sem poder fazer nada quando ela viu a mão dele pousada no meu quadril. Aquilo não era o que eu queria. Eu precisava me encaixar.

— Quem é essa? — disparou a menina, agora olhando para mim com raiva.

— Esta é Sakura. A nova irmã do Sasuke — respondeu Neji com um tom entediado.

A menina estreitou os olhos e, em seguida, riu.

— Não é, nada. Ela está usando um vestido vagabundo e sapatos mais vagabundos ainda. Não sei quem essa menina é, mas ela está mentindo para você. Mas, enfim, você sempre foi fraco diante de um rostinho bonito, não é, Neji?

Eu realmente deveria ter ficado no quarto.

* * *

 **N/F:** _Mais um capítulo pra vocês, meus amores :)_

 _Espero que estejam gostando e não se esqueçam de comentar, ok?!_


	7. Capítulo 6

Adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **— P** or que você não volta para a festa e encontra algum homem idiota em quem afiar as suas garras, Laney?

Ainda segurando firme o meu quadril e me obrigando a ir com ele, Neji andou em direção à porta, onde a maior parte da festa estava acontecendo.

— Acho que eu deveria voltar para o meu quarto. Não deveria ter vindo aqui hoje — falei, tentando impedir a nossa entrada na festa. Eu não precisava entrar lá com Neji. Algo me dizia que isso era má ideia.

— Por que não me mostra onde fica o seu quarto? Eu também gostaria de fugir.

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

— Não cabemos os dois lá dentro.

Neji riu e abaixou a cabeça para dizer alguma coisa no meu ouvido. Nesse instante, os meus olhos cruzaram com os olhos escuros de Sasuke. Ele me observava com atenção. Não parecia contente. Será que o seu convite para essa noite tinha sido por cortesia? Será que eu entendera errado?

— Preciso ir embora. Não acho que Sasuke me queira aqui.

Eu me virei, ergui os olhos para Neji e me afastei do seu abraço.

— Que bobagem. Tenho certeza de que ele está ocupado demais para se preocupar com o que você está fazendo. Além disso, por que não iria querer que você fosse à festa da sua outra irmã?

Outra vez aquela história de irmã. Por que Naruto me dissera que Sasuke era filho único? Era óbvio que Ka era irmã dele.

— Eu, hã... Na verdade, ele não me assume como membro da família. Eu sou só uma parente indesejada do marido novo da mãe dele. Eu só estou aqui por mais uns quinze dias, até conseguir algum lugar para morar. Não sou uma hóspede querida nesta casa.

Forcei um sorriso na esperança de que Neji entendesse a situação e me deixasse ir embora.

— Nada em você é indesejado. Nem mesmo Sasuke é tão cego assim — disse ele, aproximando-se de mim outra vez enquanto eu recuava.

— Sakura, venha cá. — A voz autoritária de Sasuke veio de detrás de mim enquanto a sua mão grande segurava o meu braço e me puxava para perto de si. — Não imaginava que você fosse vir hoje. — O tom de alerta na sua voz me informou que eu havia entendido mal o seu convite. Ele não falara sério.

— Desculpe. Pensei que você tivesse dito que eu podia vir — sussurrei, constrangida, pensando que Neji estava ouvindo aquela conversa.

E que outras pessoas também a estavam assistindo. Na única vez em que eu decido ser corajosa e sair da minha concha, vejam o que acontece.

— Eu não imaginava que você fosse aparecer vestida assim — retrucou ele com uma calma inabalável.

Ainda estava olhando para Neji. O que havia de tão errado com a minha roupa? Minha mãe tinha se sacrificado para eu poder ter aquele vestido e eu nunca chegara a usá-lo. Na época, 60 dólares era muito dinheiro para nós. Eu estava de saco cheio daquele bando de meninas e meninos mimados e idiotas que agiam como se eu estivesse vestida com algo repugnante. Eu adorava aquele vestido. Adorava aqueles sapatos. Meus pais um dia tinham sido felizes e apaixonados. Os sapatos faziam parte disso. Eles que fossem todos para o inferno.

Eu me esquivei de Sasuke com um tranco e voltei para a cozinha. Se ele não me queria ali e tinha vergonha do que os seus amigos pensariam, deveria ter dito. Em vez disso, me fez passar por boba.

— Porra, cara, qual é o seu problema? — perguntou Neji, zangado.

Não olhei para trás. Torci para eles começarem uma briga. Torci para Neji quebrar aquele nariz perfeitinho do Sasuke. Mas duvidava que isso fosse acontecer porque, embora Sasuke fosse um deles, parecia um pouco mais rude.

— Espera, Sakura — chamou Naruto e, apesar de eu querer ignorá-lo, ele era a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que eu tinha naquele lugar. Diminuí o passo quando cheguei ao corredor, longe de todos os olhos curiosos, e deixei Naruto me alcançar. — O que aconteceu ali não foi o que você pensou — disse ele, chegando por trás de mim.

Tive vontade de rir. Ele era cego mesmo no que dizia respeito ao irmão.

— Não tem importância. Eu não deveria ter aparecido. Deveria ter entendido que o convite dele não fora sincero. Queria que ele simplesmente tivesse me dito para ficar no quarto, como queria que eu ficasse. Não entendo esses joguinhos de palavras — rebati e atravessei a cozinha a passos largos em direção à despensa.

— Ele tem problemas. Isso eu admito, mas do jeito torto dele o Sasuke estava protegendo você — disse Naruto quando a minha mão tocou a fria maçaneta de latão da porta da despensa.

— Continue acreditando no melhor dele, Naruto. É isso que os bons irmãos fazem — respondi, abrindo a porta com um tranco e fechando-a atrás de mim.

Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes para aliviar a dor no peito, entrei no meu quarto e desabei na cama.

Festas não eram a minha praia. Aquela era a segunda à qual eu ia e a primeira não tinha sido muito melhor. Na verdade, foi muito pior. Eu fora fazer uma surpresa para Sasori e acabara tendo eu própria uma surpresa. Encontrei-o no quarto de Tenten chupando o peito dela. Eles não estavam transando, mas estavam quase lá. Fechei a porta sem fazer barulho e saí pelos fundos. Algumas pessoas me viram e souberam o que eu tinha flagrado. Uma hora mais tarde, Sasori apareceu na minha casa chorando e implorando perdão de joelhos.

Eu o amava desde os 13 anos e foi nele que dei o meu primeiro beijo. Era incapaz de odiá-lo. Simplesmente o deixei ir. Esse foi o fim do nosso relacionamento. Aliviei a sua consciência e continuamos amigos. Algumas vezes ele tinha perdido a linha e me dito que me amava e queria voltar comigo, mas na maior parte do tempo tinha uma garota diferente no banco de trás do Mustang a cada fim de semana. Eu era apenas uma lembrança da infância.

Nessa noite, ninguém tinha me traído. Eu simplesmente fora humilhada. Estendi a mão para tirar os sapatos da minha mãe e guardá-los direitinho na caixa em que eles sempre estiveram. Em seguida, coloquei a caixa dentro da minha mala. Não deveria ter usado aqueles sapatos. A próxima vez em que os calçasse seria especial. Seria para alguém especial.

O mesmo valia para aquele vestido. Quando eu tornasse a usá-lo, seria para alguém que me amasse e me achasse linda. O preço na etiqueta não teria importância. Levei a mão às costas para abri-lo quando a porta se abriu e o pequeno vão foi preenchido pela forma de Sasuke. Estava muito zangado.

Ele não disse nada e deixei as minhas mãos caírem junto ao corpo. Não iria tirar o vestido ainda. Ele entrou e fechou a porta. Mal cabia naquele quartinho. Tive que recuar e sentar na cama para ele poder ficar ali sem nos tocarmos.

— De onde você conhece Neji? — perguntou com um rosnado.

Sem entender, ergui os olhos para ele e me perguntei por que o fato de eu conhecer Neji o incomodava tanto. Eles não eram amigos? Seria por isso? Ele não me queria perto dos seus amigos?

— O pai dele é dono do country club. Ele joga golfe. Eu sirvo bebidas para ele.

— Por que você pôs essa roupa? — perguntou ele com uma voz fria e dura.

Isso foi a gota d'água. Tornei a me levantar e fiquei na ponta dos pés para falar bem na cara dele.

— Porque a minha mãe comprou para eu usar. Eu levei um bolo e acabei não usando. Hoje à noite você me convidou e eu queria me encaixar, então pus a melhor roupa que tinha. Sinto muito se não é boa o suficiente. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Estou cagando para o que você pensa. Você e os seus amigos mimados e arrogantes precisam descer do salto.

Cutuquei o peito dele com o dedo e o encarei, irada, desafiando-o a dizer qualquer outra coisa sobre o meu vestido.

Sasuke abriu a boca, em seguida fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça.

— Puta que pariu — rosnou.

Então seus olhos se abriram depressa e, antes que eu percebesse, suas mãos estavam nos meus cabelos e a sua boca sobre a minha. Eu não soube como reagir. Sua boca era macia, mas firme, e ele lambeu e mordiscou o meu lábio inferior. Então abocanhou o meu lábio superior e chupou bem de leve.

— Queria provar esse lábio delicioso e carnudo desde que você apareceu na minha sala — murmurou antes de enfiar a língua na minha boca enquanto eu arquejava ao ouvir as suas palavras.

A boca de Sasuke tinha gosto de hortelã. Meus joelhos enfraqueceram e eu estendi a mão para segurar os seus ombros e me equilibrar. Sua língua então acariciou a minha como se me pedisse para entrar na brincadeira. Fiz um pequeno movimento com a língua dentro da boca dele, depois mordi de leve o seu lábio inferior. Um fraco grunhido escapou da sua garganta e, quando percebi, ele já estava me deitando sobre a pequena cama atrás de mim.

O corpo de Sasuke caiu por cima do meu e algo duro, que eu sabia ser uma ereção, pressionou o espaço entre as minhas pernas. Meus olhos se reviraram nas órbitas e ouvi um gemido incontrolável escapar da minha boca.

— Delícia — murmurou Sasuke junto à minha boca antes de se afastar e dar um pulo para longe de mim.

Ele cravou os olhos no meu vestido. Percebi que a roupa estava agora embolada em volta da minha cintura, e que a calcinha estava aparecendo.

— Puta que pariu — xingou ele antes de dar um tapa com força na parede, abrir a porta com violência e sair do quarto como se estivesse sendo perseguido.

A parede chegou a tremer, tamanha a força com que ele bateu a porta. Não me mexi. Não conseguia me mexer. Meu coração estava disparado, e eu sentia uma aflição entre as pernas. Já tinha ficado excitada vendo sexo na TV antes, mas nunca com aquela intensidade. Estava quase gozando. Ele não queria gostar do que fizera, mas tinha gostado. Eu sentira isso, mas também o vira transando com outra menina. Além do mais, sabia que na noite passada ele havia transado com outra garota e depois a mandara embora. Deixar Sasuke de pau duro não era um grande feito. Na verdade, eu não tinha conquistado nada. Ele só estava bravo porque fui eu quem o deixara excitado.

Aquilo doía. Saber que eu o desagradava tanto que ele não queria pensar que eu era bonita. O latejar entre as minhas pernas foi diminuindo aos poucos conforme a realidade se firmava. Sasuke não queria me tocar. Ficara furioso por ter feito isso. Mesmo excitado, tinha conseguido se afastar de mim. Eu tinha a sensação de pertencer a uma minoria. A maioria das meninas que o queria conseguia. Mas comigo ele não era capaz de se forçar a _transar_. Eu era a pobretona que ele precisava aguentar até conseguir dinheiro suficiente para se mudar dali.

Rolei para o lado e me encolhi em posição fetal. Talvez nunca mais voltasse a usar aquele vestido. Ele agora carregava ainda mais lembranças tristes. Estava na hora de guardá-lo para sempre. Mas esta noite eu dormiria com ele. Aquele seria o meu adeus a um sonho. O sonho de que eu era boa o suficiente para algum homem me querer.

* * *

 **N/F:** _DINDA: Oh, flor, gostou dos capítulos até aqui? Pode ficar tranquila que vou postar muuuuuuuito mais rsrs_

 _C0ld: E aí, linda, gostou desse capítulo? Esse aqui está mais bafão que o outro, né? :P_

 _Shooter: Sasuke é um pecado mesmo, tenho que concordar com você. Menina, se fosse eu já tinha agarrado porque sou dessas 66'. Tipo, ela é aquelas meninas que usam shorts com botas e, porra, ela é linda pra crl, então os homens da cidade estão caindo em cima dela. Tudo safados u.ú  
Obrigada por comentar e ler até aqui, um beijão, sua linda._

 _susan n.n: Espero que tenha gostado *-*_

 _Guest: fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Menina, passe a visitar mais o ff. net, pois aqui tem muitas fanfics dignas e você merece conhecê-las. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e nos vemos no próximo, ok?!_


	8. Capítulo 7

Adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **N** o dia seguinte, quando acordei, a casa estava novamente de pernas para o ar. Dessa vez deixei a bagunça e saí depressa para o trabalho. Não queria chegar atrasada. Precisava do emprego mais do que de qualquer outra coisa. Meu pai ainda não havia ligado para saber onde eu estava e eu tinha quase certeza de que Sasuke não comentara nada a meu respeito nem com a sua mãe nem com o meu pai. E eu não queria lhe perguntar para não canalizar para mim a raiva que ele tinha do meu pai.

Já havia uma boa chance de Sasuke me pedir para ir embora quando eu voltasse para a sua casa no final do dia. Ele não parecia muito satisfeito comigo ao sair do meu quarto na noite anterior. E eu tinha retribuído o seu beijo e chupado o seu lábio... Ai, meu Deus, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Não estava raciocinando. Esse era o problema. Sasuke tinha um cheiro e um gosto deliciosos demais. Eu não consegui me controlar. E agora era provável que eu fosse encontrar as minhas malas na varanda quando chegasse em casa. Pelo menos eu tinha dinheiro para ficar em um hotel de beira de estrada.

Usando o short e a camisa polo do uniforme, subi os degraus da sede administrativa até a porta da frente. Tinha que bater o meu ponto e pegar uma chave do carrinho de bebidas.

Darla já estava lá dentro. Eu começava a pensar que ela morava ali. Estava sempre lá quando eu saía e quando chegava de manhã. Mas a mulher parecia um pequeno tufão e dava medo. Quando gritava uma ordem para alguém, a pessoa quase batia continência. Nesse dia, Darla tinha o cenho franzido para uma menina que eu nunca tinha visto. Com o dedo apontado, praticamente gritava.

— Você não pode sair com os sócios. Essa é a regra número um. Você assinou os documentos, Ino; sabia quais eram as regras. O Sr. Neji veio aqui hoje de manhã cedo me dizer que o pai dele não estava nada contente com o ocorrido. Eu só tenho três garotas para servir as bebidas. Se não puder confiar que você não vai dormir com os sócios, vou ter que mandá-la embora. Este é o seu último aviso. Entendeu?

A menina concordou.

— Entendi, tia Darla. Sinto muito — balbuciou ela.

Os longos cabelos louros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e sua polo azul-bebê exibia seios bem generosos. Havia também as pernas compridas e bronzeadas e um bumbum bem redondinho. E ela era sobrinha de Darla. Que interessante.

O olhar irado de Darla se moveu em direção ao meu e ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

— Ah, Sakura, que bom que você chegou. Quem sabe consegue dar um jeito nessa minha sobrinha? Ela está de sobreaviso porque não consegue parar de transar com os sócios durante o expediente. Nós não somos um bordel, somos um country club. Ela vai trabalhar com você na próxima semana; fique de olho nela. Espero que aprenda alguma coisa com você. O é só elogios quando cita o seu nome. Está muito satisfeito com o seu trabalho e me pediu para deixar você trabalhar no salão de jantar pelo menos dois dias por semana. No momento estou procurando outra menina para pilotar o carrinho de bebidas, então não posso me dar ao luxo de demitir Ino. — Ela pronunciou o nome da sobrinha com um rosnado e tornou a encará-la com fúria.

A moça baixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Senti pena dela. Deixar Darla zangada me apavorava. Eu não podia imaginar alguém gritando comigo daquele jeito.

— Sim, senhora — respondi enquanto ela me estendia as chaves do carrinho. Peguei-as e esperei Ino vir comigo.

— Vá com ela agora, menina. Não fique aí de cara amarrada. Eu deveria ligar para o seu pai e dizer a ele o que você anda fazendo, mas não tenho coragem de partir o coração do meu irmão. Então vá lá e aprenda alguns valores morais.

Darla apontou para a porta e eu não esperei mais. Saí apressada e desci os degraus. Iria pegar o carrinho de bebidas e esperar Ino lá.

— Ei, espere aí — disse a menina atrás de mim. Parei e olhei para ela, que corria para me alcançar. — Desculpe, aquilo lá foi meio brutal. Preferiria que você não tivesse visto nem escutado.

Ela era... simpática.

— Tudo bem.

— A propósito, as pessoas me chamam de Blond, não de Ino. Só o meu pai me chama assim, então a minha tia Darla faz igual. E você é a famosa Haruno Sakura de quem tanto ouvi falar. — O tom sorridente da sua voz me fez entender que ela não estava sendo irônica.

— Sinto muito se a sua tia me enfiou pela sua goela abaixo.

Olhei rapidamente para ela. Os seus lábios muito vermelhos e carnudos se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Ah, eu não estava me referindo à minha tia. Estava me referindo aos rapazes. Neji, principalmente, gosta muito de você. Soube que você causou uma pequena confusão ontem à noite na festa daquela vaca da Ka. Queria ter presenciado, mas os empregados não são convidados para esse tipo de evento.

Não havia muita coisa para contar. Dei de ombros e, depois de abastecer o carrinho, dei a volta até o lado do motorista.

— Eu fui a essa festa porque estou dormindo debaixo da escada na casa do Sasuke até conseguir dinheiro suficiente para me mudar, coisa que deve acontecer muito em breve. Foi um erro. Ele não gostou de eu aparecer. Foi mais ou menos isso.

Ino se deixou cair no banco ao meu lado e cruzou as pernas.

— Não foi nada disso que eu escutei. Gaara falou que o Sasuke viu Neji com a mão em você e ficou louco.

— Gaara entendeu errado. Acredite em mim. Sasuke está pouco ligando para quem põe a mão em mim.

Ino suspirou.

— Ser pobre é uma merda, né? Os caras gatos nunca nos olham a sério. Nós somos só mais uma trepada.

Seria mesmo assim para ela? Será que ela tinha cedido e se transformado na menina que eles descartavam? Era bonita demais para isso. Na minha cidade, os caras babariam por ela. Eles podiam até não ter milhões de dólares no banco, mas eram caras legais de famílias bacanas.

— Será que não tem nenhum cara gato por aqui que não seja podre de rico? Não é possível que os frequentadores deste clube sejam a única alternativa. Com certeza dá para achar um cara que não vai jogá-la para escanteio no dia seguinte.

Ino franziu o cenho e deu de ombros.

— Sei lá. Eu sempre quis fisgar um milionário, sabe? Levar uma vida de luxo. Mas estou começando a entender que esse não é o meu destino.

Fui em direção ao primeiro buraco.

— In- Quer dizer, Blond, você é linda. Merece mais do que está recebendo. Comece a procurar homens em outro lugar. Encontre um que não a queira só para transar. Encontre um que a queira e pronto. Só você.

— Caramba, é capaz de eu ter me apaixonado por você também — retrucou ela, provocadora, e deu uma risada.

Levantou os pés até o console enquanto eu me aproximava dos primeiros jogadores da manhã.

Não vi rapazes jovens em lugar nenhum. Eles em geral não eram madrugadores. Durante algum tempo, eu não precisaria me preocupar em impedir Ino de fazer sacanagem atrás dos arbustos, ou onde quer que ela estivesse fazendo isso durante o expediente.

Quatro horas mais tarde, quando chegamos ao terceiro buraco pela terceira vez, reconheci Neji e os seus amigos. Ino se endireitou no assento e a expressão animada no seu rosto me deixou em alerta total. Ela parecia um filhote de cachorro esperando alguém lhe atirar um osso. Se eu não gostasse tanto dela, nem me daria ao trabalho de ajudá-la a manter aquele emprego. Ser a sua babá não fazia parte das minhas atribuições.

Neji franziu o cenho ao nos ver encostar o carrinho ao seu lado.

— Por que você está passeando com a Blond? — perguntou no mesmo instante em que paramos.

— Porque ela está ajudando a me impedir de trepar com os seus amigos e deixar você puto. Por que você contou para a tia Darla? — perguntou ela com um biquinho, cruzando os braços diante dos seios fartos.

Não tive dúvida nenhuma de que todos os caras à nossa volta tinham os olhos grudados naqueles peitões.

— Eu não pedi para ela fazer isso. Pedi para ela promover Sakura, não para colar você nela — falou ele, ríspido, e sacou o celular do bolso.

O que ele estava fazendo?

— Para quem você está ligando? — perguntou Ino em tom de pânico, se endireitando no assento.

— Para Darla — rosnou ele.

— Não — dissemos, Ino e eu ao mesmo tempo.

— Não ligue. Está tudo bem. Eu gostei da Blond. Ela é boa companhia — falei para ele.

Neji me observou por um instante, mas não desligou o telefone.

— Darla, aqui é Neji. Mudei de ideia. Quero a Sakura no salão quatro dias por semana. Pode usá-la no campo às sextas e sábados, porque o movimento é maior e ela é a melhor que você tem, mas durante o resto do tempo eu a quero no salão.

Sem esperar resposta, ele encerrou a ligação e devolveu o telefone ao bolso do short xadrez engomado. Em qualquer outra pessoa aquela roupa ficaria ridícula, mas um cara como Neji conseguia usá-la. Sua camisa polo branca também estava passada de forma perfeita. Não ficaria espantada se fosse novinha em folha.

— Tia Darla vai ficar brava. Ela falou para Sakura ser a minha babá pelos próximos quinze dias. Quem vai segurar as minhas rédeas agora? — perguntou Ino com um olhar provocante na direção de Gaara.

— Cara, por favor, se você gosta de mim nem que seja só um pouquinho, finja que não viu nada e me deixe levá-la até a sede só por alguns minutos. Por favor — implorou Gaara a Neji, devorando com os olhos a visão de Ino ali sentada com as pernas levemente abertas sobre o console.

O short que usávamos era curto e justo demais para deixar grande coisa à imaginação em uma posição como aquela.

— Não estou nem aí para você, porra. Pode trepar com ela, se quiser. Mas se o meu pai ficar sabendo outra vez vou ter que mandá-la embora. Ele ficou puto com as reclamações.

Eu sabia que Gaara não a defenderia caso ela fosse demitida. Deixaria ela ir embora e partiria para outra. Não havia amor no seu olhar, apenas desejo.

— Blond, não faça isso — pedi baixinho ao seu lado. — Na minha noite de folga a gente sai e vai para algum lugar com caras que valham a pena. Não perca o emprego por causa dele.

Eu falava tão baixo que só Ino conseguia me escutar. Os outros sabiam que eu estava lhe dizendo alguma coisa, mas não sabiam o quê.

Ino virou os olhos para mim e juntou os joelhos.

— Sério? Você sairia comigo para azarar? No meu território?

Respondi que sim e ela abriu um sorriso.

— Fechado. Vamos a um bar de música country. Espero que você tenha as armas.

— Eu sou do Alabama. Tenho as botas, a calça jeans justa e até a pistola — retruquei com uma piscadela.

Ela deu uma sonorosa risada e tirou os pés do console.

— Certo, rapazes, o que vão querer beber? A gente também precisa passar para o próximo buraco — disse ela, saltando do carrinho e indo até a traseira do veículo.

Fui atrás e, juntas, servimos as bebidas e recolhemos o dinheiro.

Gaara tentou agarrar a bunda de Ino algumas vezes e cochichar no seu ouvido. Por fim, ela se virou e sorriu para ele.

— Cansei de ser o seu brinquedinho. Neste fim de semana vou sair com a minha amiga aqui e nós vamos arrumar uns homens de verdade. Do tipo que não tem fundo de investimento, mas calos nas mãos de tanto trabalhar. Tenho a sensação de que eles sabem como fazer uma garota se sentir realmente especial.

Tive que engolir a risada ao ver a expressão chocada de Gaara. Liguei o carrinho enquanto Ino tornava a subir ao meu lado.

— Caraca, como foi bom fazer isso. Por onde você andou durante toda a minha vida? — perguntou ela, batendo palma enquanto eu me afastava, sorrindo e acenando para Neji a caminho do buraco seguinte.

Percorremos o resto do campo, depois paramos para reabastecer. Não houve novos incidentes. Eu sabia que tornaríamos a ver Neji e os seus amigos, mas tinha fé de que Ino aguentaria firme. Ela havia falado animadamente sobre todos os assuntos, da tinta que usava nos cabelos até os últimos sustos envolvendo gravidez ocorridos na cidade.

Eu não estava prestando atenção nos sócios junto ao primeiro buraco. Estava dirigindo e tentando me concentrar na falação sem fim de Ino. O "ai, merda" que falou baixinho chamou a minha atenção.

Olhei para ela, em seguida acompanhei a direção do seu olhar até o casal junto ao primeiro buraco. Reconheci Sasuke na hora. O short amarelo e a polo azul-bebê justa que ele usava pareciam fora de lugar no seu corpo; não combinavam com as tatuagens que cobriam as suas costas. Ele era filho de roqueiro e irradiava essa aura mesmo com aquelas roupas de mauricinho golfista. Ele virou a cabeça e os nossos olhares se cruzaram. Ele não sorriu. Simplesmente olhou para o outro lado como se não me conhecesse. Nenhum reconhecimento. Nada.

– Alerta de vaca – sussurrou Ino.

Tirei os olhos dele para olhar a garota que o acompanhava. Era Karin, ou Ka, como ele a chamava. Sua irmã, aquela de quem ele não gostava de falar. Sua saia branca minúscula a fazia parecer a caminho de uma partida de tênis. Ela também usava uma polo azul e os seus cabelos ondulados arruivados estavam encimados por uma viseira branca.

— Você não gosta da Karin? — perguntei, já sabendo a resposta por causa do seu comentário.

Inodeu uma risada curta.

— Não. E nem você. Você é a principal inimiga dela.

Como assim? Não pude perguntar, porque havíamos acabado de parar a menos de dois metros do _tee_ e do casal de irmãos.

Não tentei olhar para Sasuke de novo. Ele não parecia disposto a jogar conversa fora.

— Está de sacanagem. Neji a contratou? — sibilou Ka.

— Não comece... — disse Sasuke em tom de alerta.

Não tive certeza se ele estava me protegendo ou só tentando impedir uma cena. De todo modo, aquilo me irritou.

— Posso oferecer uma bebida a vocês? — indaguei com o mesmo sorriso que dedicava a qualquer outro sócio.

— Pelo menos ela sabe o seu lugar — disse Ka em tom falsamente jocoso.

— Vou querer uma Corona. Com limão, por favor — disse Sasuke.

Arrisquei um olhar na sua direção e os nossos olhos se cruzaram por um breve instante antes de ele se virar para Ka.

— Beba alguma coisa. Está calor — disse ele.

Ela me sorriu com ironia e levou uma das mãos de unhas feitas ao quadril.

— Uma água com gás. Mas enxugue a garrafa, porque eu odeio como fica toda molhada quando sai do cooler.

Ino pôs a mão dentro do cooler e pegou a água. Acho que ela teve medo de eu arremessá-la na cabeça de Ka.

— Não tenho visto você por aqui, Ka — disse Ino enquanto enxugava a garrafa com a toalha que carregávamos justamente para isso.

— Deve ser porque você estava ocupada demais nos arbustos abrindo as pernas para Deus sabe quem em vez de trabalhar — retrucou Ka.

Cerrei os dentes e abri a tampa da Corona de Sasuke. Queria jogar a garrafa naquela cara arrogante de Ka.

— Chega, Ka — disse Sasuke em tom de leve reprimenda.

Ela era o que, filha dele por acaso? Ele agia como se ela tivesse 5 anos, mas ela já era mulher feita.

Entreguei a cerveja para Sasuke, tomando cuidado para não olhar para Ka. Tinha medo de ter um momento de fraqueza. Em vez disso, meu olhar encontrou o dele quando ele pegou a garrafa.

— Obrigado — agradeceu Sasuke enquanto enfiava uma nota no meu bolso. Não tive tempo de reagir, e ele se afastou conduzindo Ka pelo cotovelo. — Venha, me mostre como você me deixa no chinelo aqui no campo — falou em tom de provocação.

Ka cutucou o braço dele com o ombro.

— Você vai levar uma surra.

O carinho genuíno em sua voz ao falar com ele me espantou. Era estranho ouvir algo gentil vindo de alguém tão ruim.

— Vamos — sibilou Ino, agarrando o meu braço. Percebi que estava ali parada olhando para os dois.

Assenti e comecei a me virar quando Sasuke olhou para mim por cima do ombro. Um sorrisinho surgiu nos seus lábios e ele logo se dirigiu a Ka outra vez para lhe dizer que taco usar. Nosso momento havia passado. Se é que fora mesmo um momento nosso.

Quando estávamos fora do alcance dos seus ouvidos, olhei para Ino.

— Por que você disse aquilo sobre eu ser a principal inimiga dela?

Ino se remexeu no assento.

— Para ser bem sincera, não sei exatamente. Mas Ka é muito possessiva em relação ao Sasuke. Todo mundo sabe disso...

Ela interrompeu a frase no meio e não conseguiu me encarar. Parecia saber de alguma coisa, mas o quê? O que eu estava deixando passar?

* * *

 **N/F:** _Bem, mais um capítulo pra vocês, meus amores *-*_

 _Ludmila Rios: e aí, valeu a pena esperar algumas horinhas pra ler o capítulo? Saiba que todo dia tem atualização, e conto com você por aqui! Beijinhos!_

 _Dony doninha: Gostou, linda?_

 _Shooter: Menina, o Sasuke tem que tentar manter o "amiguinho" dele tranquilo, né? O negócio é que a Sakura é poderosa demais e está fazendo o Uchiha subir pelas paredes. Imagina quantos banhos gelados ele deve estar tomando ultimamente?! SHAHUHS  
Muito obrigada por ler, fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^._


	9. Capítulo 8

Adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **H** avia alguns carros parados em frente à casa de Sasuke quando cheguei do trabalho. Pelo menos eu não iria surpreendê-lo transando. Agora que sabia como os seus beijos eram bons e como era gostoso sentir as suas mãos em mim, não tinha certeza se conseguiria aguentar vê-lo fazer isso com outra pessoa. Era ridículo, mas era verdade.

Abri a porta da frente e entrei. Uma música sexy tocava bem alto no sistema de som com caixas em todos os quartos. Bem, exceto no meu. Comecei a caminhar em direção à cozinha quando ouvi uma mulher gemendo. Meu estômago embrulhou. Tentei ignorar aquilo, mas os meus pés estavam firmemente plantados no chão de mármore. Eu não conseguia me mexer.

— Isso, gatinho, isso, Sasuke, assim mesmo. Mais forte. Chupa mais forte — gritava a mulher.

Senti ciúmes na hora e isso me deixou com raiva. Eu não deveria ligar. Ele tinha me beijado uma vez e ficado com tanto nojo que saíra correndo.

Eu avançava em direção ao som mesmo sabendo que aquilo era algo que eu não queria ver. Era como um acidente de trem. Mesmo que não quisesse aquela imagem gravada no meu cérebro, não conseguia deixar de testemunhar.

— Hummm, isso, toque em mim, por favor — implorava a mulher.

Tentei recuar, mas continuei andando naquela direção. Ao entrar na sala, encontrei-os no sofá. Ela estava sem blusa e com um dos mamilos na boca dele, que movia a mão entre as suas pernas. Eu não conseguia ver aquilo. Precisava sair dali. Imediatamente.

Girei nos calcanhares e saí correndo pela porta da frente, sem me importar se estava sendo discreta ou não. Subiria na picape e sairia dali antes de qualquer um dos dois conseguir se acalmar o suficiente para perceber que foram vistos. Ele estava transando bem ali no sofá para qualquer um entrar e ver. Sabia que eu chegaria em casa a qualquer momento. A verdade era que ele queria que eu os visse. Estava me lembrando de que aquilo era algo que eu jamais iria experimentar. E, nesse momento, eu nem queria mesmo.

Fui até a cidade com raiva de mim mesma por desperdiçar gasolina. Precisava economizar. Procurei um telefone público, mas não encontrei nenhum. Telefones públicos eram coisa do passado. Quem não tinha celular se dava mal. De toda forma, eu não sabia muito bem para quem poderia ligar. Poderia ligar para Sasori; não falava com ele desde que fora embora, na semana anterior. Em geral nos falávamos pelo menos uma vez por semana. Mas sem um telefone público isso não era possível.

Eu tinha o telefone de Naruto guardado na mala. Mas, pensando bem, por que ligaria para ele? Seria estranho. Na verdade eu não tinha nada a lhe dizer. Entrei no estacionamento do único café da cidade e parei a picape. Podia ir tomar um café e passar algumas horas folheando revistas. Quem sabe a essa altura Sasuke já teria encerrado a festinha na sala.

Se ele estivesse tentando me mandar um recado, eu o recebera em alto e bom som. Não que precisasse de um: já havia me resignado ao fato de que caras endinheirados não eram para mim. Gostava da ideia de arrumar um cara do bem, com emprego fixo, que soubesse dar valor ao meu vestido vermelho e meus sapatos de salto prateados.

Saltei da picape e comecei a andar na direção do café quanto vi Ino lá dentro com Gaara. Os dois estavam no meio de uma discussão acalorada em uma mesa afastada, no canto, mas dava para vê-los através da vitrine. Pelo menos ela o tinha levado para um lugar público. Só me restava deixá-la em paz e torcer para que ela fizesse a coisa certa. Eu não era mãe daquela garota. Ela muito provavelmente era mais velha do que eu. Ou, pelo menos, parecia ser. Podia decidir sozinha com quem queria desperdiçar o seu tempo. A maresia fez cócegas no meu nariz. Atravessei a rua e, em vez de ir para o café, segui na direção da praia. Lá poderia ficar sozinha.

As ondas que batiam na praia escura me acalmaram. Comecei a caminhar e me lembrei da minha mãe. Eu me permiti até me lembrar da minha irmã, coisa que eu raramente fazia, porque a dor às vezes era demais. Mas nessa noite eu queria essa distração. Precisava me lembrar de que já tinha sofrido muito mais antes. Uma atração idiota por um cara que não fazia o meu tipo não era nada. Deixei as recordações de dias melhores inundarem os meus pensamentos... e caminhei.

Quando tornei a encostar com a picape em frente à casa de Sasuke, já passava da meia-noite e não havia nenhum carro do lado de fora. Quem quer que tivesse estado lá já tinha ido embora. Fechei a porta da picape e subi os degraus da frente. A luz da entrada estava acesa, tornando a casa alta e intimidadora no céu escuro. Igualzinha a Sasuke.

A porta se abriu antes de eu chegar lá e Sasuke ocupou a soleira. Estava ali para me mandar embora. Eu já esperava mesmo por isso. Nem pestanejei. Em vez disso, olhei em volta à procura da minha mala.

— Onde você estava? — perguntou ele com voz grave, rouca.

Encarei-o de novo.

— Que importância isso tem?

Ele deu um passo para fora da porta, diminuindo o pequeno espaço que nos separava.

— Eu estava preocupado.

 _Ele estava preocupado?_ Dei um suspiro e prendi atrás da orelha os cabelos que não paravam de ser soprados para cima do meu rosto.

— Acho isso bem difícil de acreditar. Você estava ocupado demais com a sua amiga para perceber qualquer coisa.

Não consegui impedir que a amargura transparecesse na minha voz.

— Você chegou mais cedo do que eu esperava. Não era a minha intenção fazer você assistir àquilo.

Como se isso melhorasse a situação. Balancei a cabeça, inquieta:

— Eu cheguei na mesma hora em que chego todos os dias. Acho que você queria que eu o visse. Só não sei muito bem por quê. Eu não estou a fim de você, Sasuke. Só preciso de um lugar para ficar por mais alguns dias. Vou sair da sua casa e da sua vida muito em breve.

Ele resmungou um palavrão e olhou para o céu com raiva antes de tornar a me encarar.

— Tem coisas sobre mim que você não sabe. Eu não sou um daqueles caras que você pode tratar feito um cachorrinho. Tenho bagagem. Muita. Bagagem demais para alguém como você. Imaginava uma pessoa muito diferente, levando em conta que conheço o seu pai. Você não é como ele. Você é tudo aquilo de que um cara como eu deve ficar longe. Eu não sou a pessoa certa para você.

Deixei escapar uma risada. Essa era a pior desculpa para o seu comportamento que eu já tinha escutado.

— Sério? Isso é o melhor que você consegue? Eu nunca lhe pedi nada além de um quarto. Não espero que você me deseje. Nunca esperei. Sei que você e eu jogamos em campos diferentes. Eu nunca posso aspirar a fazer parte da sua divisão. Não tenho a linhagem certa. Uso vestidos vermelhos vagabundos e tenho muito apego a um par de sapatos prateados de salto porque a minha mãe os usou no dia do casamento. Não preciso de coisas de marca. E _você_ , Sasuke, é de marca.

Ele estendeu o braço para pegar a minha mão e me puxou para dentro. Sem dizer nada, empurrou-me contra a parede e me prendeu ali.

— Eu não sou de marca. Enfie isso na sua cabeça. Não posso tocar em você. Quero tanto fazer isso que está doendo, mas não posso. Não vou magoar você. Você é... perfeita, intocada. E no final nunca me perdoaria.

Meu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer. A tristeza nos olhos dele não era algo que eu tivesse conseguido ver lá fora. Ali dentro, podia enxergar emoção naquelas profundezas caligens. A testa dele estava cheia de vincos, como se algo o estivesse machucando.

— E se eu quiser que você toque em mim? Talvez eu não seja tão intocada assim. Talvez já esteja maculada.

Meu corpo era praticamente intocado, mas, encarando os olhos de Sasuke, tudo o que eu queria era aliviar a sua dor. Não queria que ele ficasse longe de mim. Queria fazê-lo sorrir. Aquele rosto lindo não devia parecer tão atormentado.

Ele contornou a lateral do meu rosto com um dos dedos e acompanhou a curva da minha orelha, em seguida acariciou o meu queixo com o polegar.

— Eu já fiquei com muitas meninas, Sakura. Acredite, nunca conheci nenhuma tão perfeita quanto você. A inocência nos seus olhos grita para mim. Minha vontade é tirar cada centímetro das suas roupas e me enterrar dentro de você, mas não posso. Você me viu hoje mais cedo. Eu sou um filho da puta doente e pervertido. Não posso tocar em você.

Eu o vira mais cedo nessa noite. Vira-o algumas noites antes também. Ele trepava com muitas garotas, mas em mim não queria tocar. Eu era "perfeita demais". Eu estava em cima de um pedestal e ele queria me manter lá. Talvez devesse mesmo. Eu não seria capaz de ir para a cama com ele sem lhe dar um pedacinho do meu coração. Ele já estava se insinuando lá para dentro. Se eu o deixasse ter o meu corpo, ele poderia me machucar de um jeito que ninguém jamais conseguira. Minha guarda estaria baixada.

— Tudo bem — falei. Não iria discutir. Aquela era a coisa certa a fazer. — Será que podemos pelo menos ser amigos? Não quero que você me odeie. Gostaria de ser sua amiga.

Meu discurso era patético. Eu me sentia tão sozinha que estava me rebaixando a implorar por amigos.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Ok, vou ser o seu amigo. Vou dar o melhor de mim para tentar ser o seu amigo, mas tenho que tomar cuidado. Não posso chegar perto demais. Você me faz querer coisas que eu não posso ter. É incrível a sensação desse seu corpinho delicioso imprensado no meu. — Ele baixou a voz e aproximou a boca da minha orelha. — E o seu gosto... é viciante. Tenho sonhado com isso. Tenho tido fantasias. Sei que você vai ser igualmente deliciosa em... outros lugares.

Apertei-me contra ele e fechei os olhos, sentindo que a sua respiração ficava ofegante no meu ouvido.

— Não dá. Puta que pariu. Não dá. Amigos, doce Sakura. Apenas amigos — sussurrou antes de se afastar de mim e de caminhar a passos largos em direção à escada.

Recostei-me na parede e fiquei olhando ele se afastar. Não estava pronta para me mexer ainda. Meu corpo ardia com as suas palavras e proximidade.

— Não quero você debaixo dessa porcaria dessa escada. Detesto isso. Mas não posso passá-la aqui para cima. Eu nunca conseguiria manter a distância. Preciso que você fique bem escondida — disse ele sem olhar para mim.

Suas mãos apertaram o corrimão até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Ele passou mais um minuto ali parado antes de se empurrar para longe do corrimão e subir correndo o resto da escada. Quando ouvi uma porta bater, desabei no chão.

— Ai, Sasuke. Como é que a gente vai fazer isso? Preciso de uma distração — sussurrei para o hall de entrada vazio.

Se nós dois íamos ser amigos, eu tinha que encontrar alguma outra pessoa em quem me concentrar. E logo. Alguém que estivesse disponível. Era a minha única chance de não chegar ao fundo do poço.

* * *

 **N/F:** _Demorei, né? Poxinha, estou trabalhando e totalmente sem tempo, e só agora consegui tirar um tempinho pra adaptar; Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!_

 _Naati: demorei, mas estou aqui. É pra glorificar de pé *ooooo*  
Pode ficar tranquila que tentarei não demorar mais assim, ok? Um beijão!_

 _debora carvalho 1: Oh, flor, fico feliz que tenha se cadastrado aqui no site só pra ler a fic. Espero tbm que ache outras fanfics boas, pois aqui há diversidades ^^.  
E aí, gostou do capítulo?_

 _: Não morra, gata. Fique viva pra acompanhar até o fim HSUHAUHS  
Ah, que ótimo que está gostando. Essa trilogia é realmente perfeita, e a autora é uma diva! Gostou desse capítulo?_

 _Shooter: menina, gostou da aparição da Yamanaka? Sempre há a amiga vaaaaadia, né? Ino está aqui pra representar este ciclo rsrs  
O Neji vai ser "o cara" nessa fic, tanto que em momentos vão querer até que role algo(ou não) [...]  
Então, a Karin só é mimada e isso complica a vida da Sakura, que é super independente. Mas, vamos esperar pra ver o que vai rolar e torcer pra que a convivência melhore!  
Desculpe a demora, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Um beijão 3_

 _Morgana: E aí, gata, tudo rlx? Menina, a Sakura está arrasando coração. Também, puderas, ela é lindíssima e carne nova no pedaço não passa despercebido rsrs  
O negócio do Sasuke é esse jeito misterioso. Isso tanto atrai a Sakura, como a repele, e ele agindo assim fica difícil confiar...  
Fico muuuuito feliz que esteja gostando. Desculpe o atraso, tentarei não repeti-lo novamente, ok? Até o próximo 3 _


	10. Capítulo 9

Adaptação do livro "Paixão sem limites" da autora "Abbi Glines".

Os personagens citados pertencem ao mangaká, Kishimoto Masashi.

Imagem ilustrativa: Dymx

 **Classificação** : +18 / Contém palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito, bebidas alcoólicas.

* * *

ღ

 _Ele podia ter tudo o que quisesse. Menos ela.  
_ Paixão sem limites. _  
_ღ

 **D** arla não tinha ficado contente com a minha mudança para o salão de jantar. Queria que eu continuasse no campo. Também queria que eu supervisionasse Ino. Segundo a própria, Gaara e ela não estavam mais saindo. Ela o havia encontrado para um café porque ele lhe telefonara vinte vezes naquela tarde. Dissera-lhe que, se ela fosse ser o seu segredinho safado, estava tudo acabado. Ele implorou e suplicou, mas continuava se recusando a assumi-la no seu círculo de amigos, então ela lhe dera um pé na bunda. Eu estava muito orgulhosa.

O dia seguinte era a minha folga e Ino já tinha me procurado para confirmar se o bar de country ainda estava de pé. É claro que estava. Eu precisava de um homem para tirar Sasuke da cabeça.

Passei o dia inteiro seguindo Sai. Ele estava me treinando. Era bonito, carismático e supergay. Só que os sócios do clube não sabiam. Ele paquerava as mulheres descaradamente; e elas acreditavam. Quando uma delas sussurrava alguma safadeza no seu ouvido, ele olhava para mim e piscava o olho. Era um verdadeiro playboy e tinha talento para a coisa.

Quando o turno dele terminou, voltamos para a sala dos funcionários e penduramos os aventais pretos compridos que tínhamos que usar por cima do uniforme.

— Sakura, você vai ser incrível. Os homens a adoram e as mulheres ficam impressionadas com você. Sem querer ofender, meu doce, mas meninas de cabelos cor-de-rosa como os seus em geral não conseguem sequer andar em linha reta sem rir.

Sorri para ele.

— Ah, é? Esse comentário me ofende.

Sai revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão para acariciar minha cabeça.

— Ofende, nada. Você sabe que é uma gata rosada muito da esperta.

— E aí, Sai, já está dando em cima da nova garçonete? — perguntou uma voz conhecida.

— Você sabe que não. Eu tenho um gosto específico — respondeu ele com um sorriso confiante, deixando a voz se transformar em um sussurro sensual enquanto descia os olhos pelo corpo de Neji.

Tornei a olhar para Neji, que exibia uma careta de desconforto, e não pude evitar uma risada. Sai riu junto comigo.

— Adoro deixar os héteros encabulados — sussurrou ele no meu ouvido.

Em seguida, me deu um tapa na bunda e saiu pela porta.

Neji revirou os olhos e se aproximou depois de Sai ir embora. Parecia saber sobre as preferências sexuais de Sai.

— Seu dia foi bom? — perguntou, educado.

Meu dia tinha sido bom. Ótimo, na verdade. O trabalho era bem mais fácil do que ficar suando naquele calor e passar o dia inteiro lidando com velhotes babões.

— Foi, foi ótimo. Obrigada pela chance aqui dentro.

— De nada. Agora, que tal sairmos para comemorar a sua promoção no melhor restaurante mexicano do litoral?

Lá estava ele me chamando para sair outra vez. Eu deveria aceitar. Seria uma distração. Ele não era exatamente o tipo de homem da classe trabalhadora que eu estava procurando, mas quem disse que eu iria me casar com ele e ser mãe dos seus filhos?

Uma imagem de Sasuke me passou pela cabeça: a expressão atormentada que ele exibira na véspera. Eu não conseguia me forçar a sair com um conhecido seu. Se ele realmente tivesse falado sério, então eu precisava manter o seu mundo, ao qual eu não pertencia, bem longe de mim.

— Pode ser outro dia? Não dormi bem ontem à noite e estou pregada.

A expressão de Neji desmoronou, mas eu sabia que ele não teria dificuldade nenhuma em encontrar alguém para preencher o meu lugar.

— Hoje à noite tem festa na casa do Sasuke, mas imagino que você já soubesse — disse ele, observando atentamente a minha reação.

Eu não sabia sobre a festa, mas Sasuke nunca me avisava mesmo.

— Posso dormir com festa e tudo. Já me acostumei.

Era mentira. Eu só iria dormir depois de ouvir os passos da última pessoa subindo a escada.

— E se eu for junto? Você poderia passar um tempinho comigo antes de ir para a cama?

Neji era determinado. Isso eu tinha que admitir. Estava prestes a responder que não quando me ocorreu que Sasuke estaria comendo alguma mulher nessa noite. Iria levá-la para a cama e fazê-la sentir as coisas que jamais me permitiria sentir. Eu precisava me distrair. Com certeza já estaria com a tal mulher no colo quando eu chegasse em casa.

— Você e Sasuke não parecem muito próximos. Talvez a gente pudesse passar um tempinho lá fora, na praia, que tal? Não sei se é uma boa ideia você estar dentro da casa, onde ele possa vê-lo.

Neji concordou.

– Por mim, tudo bem. Mas tenho uma pergunta, Sakura — disse ele, observando-me com atenção. Aguardei. — Por quê? Até a outra noite, na casa dele, Sasuke e eu éramos amigos. Crescemos juntos, frequentamos as mesmas rodas. Nunca tivemos problema nenhum. O que o fez mudar de ideia? Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês dois?

Como responder a essa pergunta? Não, porque ele não permite e porque é mais seguro para o meu coração se formos apenas amigos.

— Nós somos amigos. Ele é protetor.

Neji balançou a cabeça devagar, mas pude ver que ele não tinha acreditado.

— Não ligo para competição. Só gosto de saber quem estou enfrentando.

Ele não estava enfrentando nada, porque tudo o que haveria entre nós era amizade. Eu não estava procurando um cara do círculo de Sasuke.

— Eu não faço nem nunca farei parte da sua turma. Não pretendo namorar a sério com ninguém que faça parte da elite.

Não esperei que ele argumentasse. Em vez disso, rodeei-o e saí pela porta. Precisava chegar em casa antes de a festa ficar selvagem demais. Não queria ver Sasuke enganchado com alguma garota.

ღ

Não era uma festa de arromba, eram só umas vinte pessoas. Passei por várias delas a caminho da despensa. Havia uma dupla na cozinha preparando bebidas e sorri para eles antes de entrar na despensa e no meu quartinho.

Se os amigos dele até então ignoravam que eu dormia debaixo da escada, agora sabiam. Tirei o uniforme e peguei um vestido sem mangas azul-gelo para vestir. Como estava com os pés doloridos de tanto ficar em pé, fiquei descalça. Enfiei a mala de novo debaixo da cama e, quando saí da despensa, dei de cara com Sasuke. Ele estava encostado no batente da cozinha com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e o cenho franzido.

— Sasuke? O que houve? — perguntei quando ele não disse nada.

— O Neji está aqui — respondeu ele.

— Que eu saiba, ele é seu amigo.

Sasuke fez que não com a cabeça e passou os olhos rapidamente pelo meu corpo.

— Não. Ele não veio por mim. Veio encontrar outra pessoa.

Cruzei os braços sob os seios e assumi a mesma postura defensiva.

— Talvez tenha vindo mesmo. Algum problema os seus amigos se interessarem por mim?

— Ele não é bom o suficiente. É um babaca. Não deveria ter o direito de tocar em você — disse ele num tom duro e zangado.

Talvez Neji fosse mesmo todas essas coisas. Eu duvidava, mas talvez fosse. Pouco importava. Eu não o deixaria tocar em mim. A proximidade dele não me revirava o estômago nem me provocava aquela aflição entre as pernas.

— Não estou interessada em Neji desse jeito. Ele é meu chefe e, talvez, um amigo. Só isso.

Sasuke passou a mão na cabeça e o anel chato de prata no seu polegar chamou a minha atenção. Era a primeira vez que o via usando aquilo. Quem lhe dera aquele anel?

— Não consigo dormir com tanta gente subindo e descendo a escada. Fico acordada. Em vez de ficar no quarto sozinha me perguntando quem você está comendo hoje lá em cima, pensei em conversar com Neji na praia. Bater um papo com alguém. Eu preciso de amigos.

Sasuke se retraiu como se eu tivesse lhe batido.

— Eu não quero você conversando com Neji lá fora.

Aquilo era ridículo.

— Bom, talvez eu não queira você comendo uma garota qualquer, mas você vai comer.

Sasuke se afastou da porta e veio na minha direção, fazendo-me recuar para dentro do meu quartinho até estarmos os dois lá dentro. Mais uns dois centímetros e eu cairia na cama.

— Não quero trepar com ninguém hoje. — Ele fez uma pausa e me deu um sorriso irônico. — Não é bem verdade. Deixe eu esclarecer: não quero trepar com ninguém fora deste quarto. Fique aqui e converse comigo. Juro que também sei conversar. Eu disse que podíamos ser amigos. Você não precisa de Neji.

Pus as duas mãos no seu peito para empurrá-lo, mas não consegui me obrigar a fazer isso depois de tocá-lo.

— Você nunca conversa comigo. Eu faço a pergunta errada e você vai embora puto.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

— Agora não. Nós somos amigos. Eu vou falar e não vou embora. Mas, por favor, fique aqui.

Olhei para o ambiente em volta que mal tinha espaço para a minha cama.

— Não tem muito espaço aqui dentro — falei, olhando para ele e forçando as mãos a ficarem espalmadas sobre o seu peito, tentando não agarrar a sua camisa justa e puxá-lo mais para perto.

— Podemos sentar na cama. Não vamos nos tocar, só conversar. Como amigos — garantiu.

Suspirei e concordei. Não conseguiria dizer não. Além do mais, havia muitas coisas sobre ele que eu queria saber.

Afundei na cama apoiada na cabeceira. Recostei-me e cruzei as pernas.

— Então vamos conversar — falei, com um sorriso.

Sasuke se sentou na cama e também se recostou na parede. E eu vi um sorriso de verdade se abrir no seu rosto.

— Não consigo acreditar que acabo de implorar a uma mulher para se sentar e conversar comigo.

Sinceramente, eu também não conseguia.

— Sobre o que nós vamos falar? — perguntei, querendo que ele começasse. Não queria que sentisse que aquilo era uma inquisição.

Eu tinha tantas perguntas rodopiando na cabeça que sabia que poderia atropelá-lo com a minha curiosidade.

— Que tal: por que raio você ainda é virgem aos 19 anos? — perguntou ele, virando aquelas duas piscinas negrumes na minha direção.

Eu nunca tinha dito a ele que era virgem. Na outra noite, ele me chamara de inocente. Seria tão óbvio assim?

— Quem disse que eu sou virgem? — perguntei, com o tom mais irritado de que fui capaz.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Eu sei identificar uma virgem quando a beijo.

Eu não queria nem discutir sobre isso, pois só iria tornar mais óbvio ainda o fato de que era mesmo virgem.

— Eu já me apaixonei. O nome dele é Sasori. Ele foi o meu primeiro namorado, primeiro beijo, primeiro amasso, por mais recatado que tenha sido. Dizia que me amava e afirmava que eu era a mulher da sua vida. Mas a minha mãe adoeceu. Passei a não ter mais tempo para sair e me dedicar a Sasori nos fins de semana. Ele precisava se libertar. Precisava de liberdade para conseguir esse tipo de relacionamento com outra pessoa. Então eu o deixei ir embora. Depois dele, não tive tempo para sair com mais ninguém.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

– Ele não ficou do seu lado quando a sua mãe adoeceu?

Aquela conversa não me agradava. Se alguma outra pessoa apontasse o dedo para o que eu já sabia, ficaria difícil não sentir raiva de Sasori. Eu o tinha perdoado muito tempo antes. Havia aceitado. Não precisava me sentir amargurada com ele a essa altura do campeonato. De que iria adiantar?

— A gente era jovem. Ele não me amava, só achou que amasse. Simples assim.

Sasuke suspirou.

— Você ainda é jovem.

Não tive certeza se gostei do tom de voz dele ao dizer isso.

— Tenho 19 anos, Sasuke. Cuidei da minha mãe por três anos e a enterrei sem ajuda nenhuma do meu pai. Pode acreditar, na maior parte dos dias eu me sinto com 40.

Sasuke estendeu a mão por cima da cama e cobriu a minha.

— Não deveria ter passado por tudo isso sozinha.

Não, não deveria, mas não tive alternativa. Eu amava a minha mãe. Ela merecia muito mais do que recebeu. A única coisa que aliviava a dor era lembrar que mamãe e Sakuya agora estavam juntas. Elas tinham uma à outra. Eu não queria mais falar sobre a minha história. Queria saber algo sobre Sasuke.

— Você tem um emprego? — perguntei.

Sasuke deu uma risadinha e apertou a minha mão, mas não soltou.

— Você acha que todo mundo tem que arrumar um emprego quando sai da faculdade?

Dei de ombros. Sempre achara que as pessoas trabalhassem com alguma coisa. Ele devia ter algum objetivo na vida, mesmo que não precisasse do dinheiro.

— Quando me formei na faculdade, tinha dinheiro suficiente no banco para passar o resto da vida sem trabalhar, graças ao meu pai. — Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos sensuais encimados por grossos cílios pretos. — Depois de algumas semanas sem fazer nada a não ser festas, percebi que precisava de uma vida. Então comecei a brincar no mercado financeiro. Acabei descobrindo que tenho muito talento para a coisa. Sempre fui bom com números. Também dou apoio financeiro ao programa Habitat para a Humanidade. Durante uns dois meses por ano, meto a mão na massa e vou trabalhar _in loco_. No verão, me afasto de tudo o que posso e venho para cá relaxar.

Eu não imaginava isso.

— A surpresa na sua expressão é um pouco ofensiva — disse ele com um traço de provocação na voz.

— É que eu não esperava essa resposta — respondi, sincera.

Ele deu de ombros e tornou a pousar a mão do seu lado da cama. Quis estender a minha e pegá-la, mas não o fiz. Ele não queria mais me tocar.

— Quantos anos você tem? — perguntei.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Sou velho demais para estar neste quarto com você e, com certeza, velho demais para o jeito como penso em você.

Ele devia ter 20 e poucos anos. Com certeza. Não parecia mais velho do que isso.

— Lembre-se de que eu tenho 19 anos. Vou fazer 20 daqui a seis meses. Não sou um bebê.

— Não, doce Sakura, você com certeza não é nenhum bebê. Eu tenho 24 anos e estou cansado. Não tive uma vida normal e, por causa disso, tenho algumas questões bem bizarras. Já lhe disse que tem coisas que você não sabe. Não posso me permitir tocar em você. Seria errado.

Ele tinha só cinco anos a mais do que eu. Não era tão ruim assim. Doava dinheiro para a Habitat para a Humanidade e fazia até trabalhos in loco! Como podia ser um cara tão ruim? Ele tinha bom coração. Tinha me deixado morar ali quando tudo o que queria era me mandar embora.

— Acho que você está se subestimando. Eu vejo algo de especial em você.

Sasuke contraiu os lábios com força, então balançou a cabeça.

— Você não está vendo quem sou de verdade. Não sabe tudo que eu fiz.

— Pode ser — respondi, inclinando-me para a frente. — Mas o pouco que eu vi não é de todo mau. Estou começando a pensar que talvez você tenha outra camada.

Sasuke ergueu os olhos e me encarou. Minha vontade era me enroscar naquele colo e passar horas só fitando aqueles olhos. Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, depois fechou... mas não antes de eu ver algo prateado lá dentro.

Fiquei de joelhos na cama e cheguei mais perto dele.

— O que é isso na sua boca? — perguntei, olhando para os seus lábios e esperando que ele tornasse a abri-los.

Ele abriu a boca e esticou a língua para fora devagar. Havia um piercing de prata na ponta.

— Dói? — perguntei, estudando a sua língua de perto. Nunca tinha visto ninguém com piercing na língua.

Ele tornou a pôr a língua para dentro e sorriu.

— Não.

Eu me lembrei das tatuagens nas suas costas da noite em que ele estava transando com aquela garota.

— Que tatuagens são essas nas suas costas?

— Uma águia de asas abertas na base das costas e o símbolo do Slacker Demon. Quando eu tinha 17 anos, meu pai me levou para assistir a um show em Los Angeles e depois fiz a minha primeira tatuagem. Queria a marca dele gravada no meu corpo. Todos os integrantes do Slacker Demon têm a mesma tatuagem no mesmo lugar. Logo atrás do ombro esquerdo. Papai estava doidaço nessa noite, mas mesmo assim é uma ótima lembrança. Não tive muita oportunidade de conviver com ele quando era pequeno. Mas sempre que o via ele acrescentava mais uma tatuagem ou mais um piercing ao meu corpo.

Ele tinha outros piercings? Estudei o seu rosto e baixei os olhos para o seu peito. Uma risadinha discreta me espantou, e percebi que ele tinha me visto olhar.

— Nenhum piercing aí, doce Sakura. Os outros são nas orelhas. Eu dei um tempo nos piercings e nas tatuagens quando fiz 19.

O pai dele era coberto de tatuagens e piercings como todos os outros integrantes do Slacker Demon. Será que aquilo era algo que Sasuke não quisera fazer? Será que seu pai o havia forçado?

— O que foi que eu disse para deixar você com a testa franzida? — perguntou ele, pondo um dedo sob o meu queixo e movendo a minha cabeça até eu encará-lo.

Eu não queria responder a verdade. Estava gostando daquele nosso tempo juntos. Sabia que, se fosse fundo demais e depressa demais, ele sairia correndo.

— Quando você me beijou ontem à noite, eu não senti esse negocinho de prata.

Sasuke baixou as pálpebras e inclinou o corpo para a frente.

— É que eu não estava usando.

Mas agora estava.

— E quando você, hã, beija alguém, dá para sentir?

Sasuke sorveu uma inspiração rápida e aproximou a sua boca da minha ainda mais.

— Sakura, me diga para ir embora. Por favor.

Se ele estava a ponto de me beijar, eu não iria lhe dizer nada desse tipo. Queria que ele ficasse ali. Também queria beijá-lo com aquele negócio na boca.

— Você teria sentido. Em todos os lugares que eu quisesse beijá-la, você sentiria. E adoraria — sussurrou ele no meu ouvido antes de me beijar no ombro e inspirar fundo. Será que ele estava me cheirando?

— Você... você vai me beijar outra vez? — perguntei quase sem ar, enquanto ele afundava o nariz no meu pescoço e inspirava.

— Eu quero. Quero muito, mas estou tentando ser legal — murmurou ele contra a minha pele.

— Daria para não ser legal só por um beijo? Por favor? — pedi, chegando mais perto. Faltava pouco para subir no seu colo.

— Sakura, como você é doce — disse ele e os seus lábios tocaram a curva do meu pescoço e ombro. Se ele continuasse com aquilo, eu iria começar a implorar.

Ele pôs a língua para fora e deu uma lambida rápida na pele macia do meu pescoço, depois seguiu beijando a linha do meu maxilar até ficar com a boca bem por cima da minha. Comecei a pedir outra vez, mas ele me deu um selinho de leve e me impediu. Então recuou, mas só uns poucos centímetros. Ainda podia sentir nos lábios o seu hálito quente.

— Sakura, eu não sou um cara romântico. Não beijo e fico abraçadinho. Para mim, tudo que importa é o sexo. Você merece alguém que beije e fique abraçadinho. Não eu. Eu só trepo, gata. Você não foi feita para alguém como eu. Eu nunca neguei a mim mesmo nada que quisesse, mas você é doce demais. Desta vez tenho que dizer não a mim mesmo.

À medida que ia registrando o que ele dizia, comecei a gemer de tão eróticas que soavam aquelas palavras que se derramavam da sua língua. Foi só quando ele se levantou e segurou a maçaneta que entendi que ele iria me deixar ali. De novo. Iria me deixar ali daquele jeito.

— Não posso mais conversar. Hoje não. Não sozinho aqui com você.

A tristeza na voz dele deixou o meu coração um pouco apertado. Então ele saiu e fechou a porta.

Recostei-me na cabeceira e grunhi de tanta frustração. Por que o deixara entrar ali no quarto? Aquele joguinho de quente e frio que ele estava fazendo era demais para mim. Perguntei-me para onde ele iria agora. Havia muitas mulheres lá fora que ele poderia beijar. Mulheres que ele não via problema em beijar caso lhe suplicassem.

Os passos de pessoas subindo a escada soavam acima da minha cabeça. Eu não iria dormir tão cedo. Não queria ficar ali e Neji estava me esperando. Não havia motivo nenhum para lhe dar um bolo. Eu não estava com disposição para conversar com ele, mas poderia pelo menos lhe dizer que tinha mudado de ideia.

Saí para a cozinha. Naruto estava de costas para mim e imprensava uma menina contra a bancada. As mãos dela se emaranhavam nos seus desgrenhados fios louros. Os dois pareciam bem entretidos. Saí discretamente pela porta dos fundos, torcendo para não dar de cara com mais uma sessão de amassos.

— Achei que você não fosse aparecer — disse Neji; sua voz vindo da escuridão.

Eu me virei e o vi apoiado no guarda-corpo, olhando para mim. Senti-me culpada por não ter ido logo lá e avisado que não viria encontrá-lo. Não conseguia tomar nenhuma decisão sensata quando Sasuke estava envolvido.

— Desculpe. Surgiu um imprevisto.

Estava sem vontade de explicar.

— Vi Sasuke sair do cubículo em que deixa você dormir, lá atrás — retrucou ele.

Mordi o lábio. Tinha sido desmascarada. Melhor admitir logo.

— Ele não ficou muito tempo. Foi uma visita amigável ou estava expulsando você?

É... tinha sido uma visita amigável. Nós conversamos, de fato. Até eu pedir para ele me beijar, fora divertido. Eu gostei de sua companhia.

— Foi só uma conversa entre amigos — expliquei.

Neji soltou uma gargalhada sem humor e balançou a cabeça.

— Por que será que eu não acredito?

Porque ele era esperto. Dei de ombros.

— Nosso passeio na praia ainda está de pé?

Fiz que não.

— Não, estou cansada. Vim respirar um pouco de ar fresco e estava torcendo para encontrar você e poder explicar.

Ele me deu um sorriso desapontado e se afastou do guarda-corpo.

— Bom, tudo bem. Não vou implorar.

— Não imaginava que fosse – respondi.

Ele tornou a andar em direção às portas. Esperei ele entrar na casa antes de soltar um suspiro de alívio. Não tinha sido tão ruim. Talvez agora ele me desse um pouco de espaço. Até eu entender o que fazer com aquela atração que sentia por Sasuke, não precisava de ninguém para me confundir mais ainda.

Esperei alguns minutos, então me virei e entrei na casa atrás de Neji. Naruto não estava mais no balcão com a garota. Aparentemente, os dois tinham se recolhido a um lugar mais reservado. Comecei a andar em direção à porta da despensa quando Sasuke saiu da cozinha seguido por uma morena aos risos. Pendurada no braço dele, ela estava fingindo que não conseguia andar direito. Das duas uma: ou tinha bebido ou então era por causa dos 15 centímetros de salto.

— Mas você falou — disse ela com a voz arrastada, beijando o braço que segurava.

É: ela estava bêbada.

Sasuke olhou para mim. Ele a beijaria nessa noite. Ela nem sequer teria que implorar. E também estaria com gosto de cerveja. Será que ele ficava excitado com isso?

— Eu tiro a calcinha aqui embaixo, se você quiser — disse ela, sem nem ao menos reparar que os dois não estavam sozinhos.

— Babs, já falei que não. Não estou interessado — respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Estava dispensando a menina. E queria que eu soubesse.

— Vai ser bem safado — disse ela em voz alta antes de explodir em mais um acesso de riso.

— Não, vai ser chato. Você está bêbada e a sua voz esganiçada está me deixando com dor de cabeça — retrucou ele.

Continuava com os olhos pregados nos meus.

Olhei para baixo e comecei a andar em direção à porta da despensa quando Babs finalmente notou a minha presença.

— Ei, aquela menina vai roubar a sua comida — sussurrou ela bem alto.

Meu rosto corou. Que droga. Por que é que esse comentário me deixava envergonhada? Eu estava sendo idiota. A menina estava caindo de bêbada. Que importância tinha o que ela achava?

— Ela mora aqui, pode comer o que quiser — retrucou Sasuke.

Tornei a erguer o rosto e ele ainda estava me encarando.

— Ela mora aqui? — repetiu a menina.

Sasuke não respondeu. Franzi o cenho para ele e pensei que a única testemunha que tínhamos não se lembraria daquela conversa no dia seguinte.

— Não deixe ele mentir para você. Eu sou a hóspede indesejada que mora debaixo da escada. Já quis algumas coisas, mas ele só me diz não.

Não esperei a resposta dele. Abri a porta e entrei na despensa. Um ponto para mim.

* * *

 **N/F:** _demorei, mas cheguei. Espero que gostem e nos vemos no próximo! 3_


End file.
